An Extreme Dasey Christmas
by SweetAngelofMusic
Summary: Christmas...with Dasey. Smoochies and lots of em!
1. Derek!

De-rek!

Chapter 1

"Of course!" said Casey. "How could I forget that one? ...Oh and I'm running low on that stuff too." Casey said as she was sitting on the couch with a notebook and pen in her hand as Derek watched her confusedly from his stained recliner.

"What are you doing?" he asked giving up on trying to pinpoint it.

She looked at him and glared.

"I'm writing my Christmas list to Santa." she said smiling a second later and continued to write.

"You do know Santa's not real…" he said.

She slowly looked up at him her eyes glistening.

"Santa's not real?" she asked terrified.

His jaw dropped.

"De-rek, you meanie!" she yelled before running out of the living room and upstairs crying.

Derek shook his head and ran his hand through his hair.

"I always knew there was something wrong with her." he said as he got back to watching his favourite television program.

**XOXO**

Nora walked out of Casey's room and down into the living room where only Derek and George were cause Edwin and Lizzie were spending the night at friends houses and Marti was asleep.

"Well Casey's still upset about Santa but she'll be alright."

"I still can't believe you didn't tell her sooner." said Derek laughing. Nora glared at him.

"Well every Christmas it's the highlight of planning for her besides buying presents for everyone. I just couldn't take it away from her especially after the divorce. "You know she once asked Santa for a big brother." she said eyeing Derek.

He laughed.

"When did you find out Santa wasn't real?" she asked.

"I was 8. I went down to see if Santa had come yet because I asked for a brand new pair of binoculars to see the hot neigh-" Nora glared at him. "Anyway I saw Dad unloading a bag of presents and I said Santa and he turned around and knocked the plate of cookies and milk on the floor and fell on the tree, disconnected all the lights and my mom came out to see if he was okay and called him George and didn't know I was standing on the stairs and completely blew it for me."

"Hey that was an accident. You crept up on me." said George blushing as everyone laughed.

**XOXO**

Marti was in the bathroom when Casey walked in to see why she was up so late.

"Marti what's wrong?" asked Casey concerned.

"My tooth fell out!" she said holding up a white little tooth.

"Aww, Marti your first tooth." said Casey congradulating her.

Derek then walked in the bathroom to see what was going on.

"Smarti you okay?" asked Derek checking on Marti. She held up her tooth.

"Yay Smarti." he said hugging her. "Go put it under your pillow now so the tooth fairy can come." he said as she ran out of the bathroom and into her room.

"What, your not gonna ruin the tooth fairy for her like you ruined Santa for me?" asked Casey glaring at him as she left the room to tell Nora and George about the tooth. Derek smirked and followed Smarti to her room.

**A/N- Okay so far this is what's going on. Derek ruined Santa, Casey's mad at him, Marti lost a tooth. Haha. A truly Extreme Dasey Christmas is all it can lead too. Ickes!"**


	2. Jack and Jill

**Jack and Jill**

Chapter 2

**Last Chapter:**

Derek smirked and followed Smarti to her room.

**XOXO**

The next day, Casey slept in until 8:30 in the morning. She rubbed her eyes and snuggled deeper into her blankets where it was warm. Why she got up that early you ask. She was a creature of habit.

She slowly sat up in her bed and yawned. She stretched before slipping her feet into her pink bunny slippers that were nice and cosy. She stood up, left her room and headed for the bathroom. When she was done in there she returned to her room and noticed that her room was darker then usual. She skimmed the room and out the window. She walked over to the window and looked out.

It was snowing. The clouds were grey and it was snowing!

A wide grin appeared on her face and she clapped her hands together excitedly. She ran to her closet suddenly.

**XOXO**

"Derek!…Derek!…DEREK!" someone yelled while poking him.

He slowly opened his eyes and jumped a little.

"What are you doing here?" asked Derek as he self-consciously covered himself up with his blanket.

Casey was standing above his bed with a huge snow coat on, mittens, snow boots, scarf and beanie.

"Were gonna make a snowman!" she said excitedly.

Derek tried not to over react and tried to calm himself.

"Casey…" he said gritting his teeth. "It's Saturday morning and you just woke me up. NOW GET OUT!" he yelled.

She just frowned at him.

"Jeez cool it. No need to bug out, I _was_ going to let you name the snowman." she said. "But I can see Scrooge is perfect for it already. I'll make it look like you." she said smiling again.

"Casey-" started Derek.

"Oh come on! Pretty Please." she said sitting down on his bed. "With sugar on top." she said batting her eyelashes.

"Why me?" he asked.

"My mom's and George are at the store, Edwin is sleeping at Teddy's house tonight. Liz-"

"Lizzie!" Derek yelled as she passed his room. She back trailed and looked at him. "Lizzie can build a snowman with you!" he said looking back at Casey.

"Lizzie! Is going to Jessica's house! And Marti is spending the day showing all her stuffed animals her money that the tooth fairy left her at your mom's she said matter of factly. Lizzie was gone and that put Derek on the spot.

"Well, I…got to…" he said looking around the room for an excuse. "study." he said stiffly.

"Well I can help you with that later. Your coming with me!" she said pulling him out of bed.

"Casey! No!" he yelled trying to get her grasp off of him.

"It's the lest you can do for ruining Santa." she said.

He looked at her.

"Hey be thankful, I saved you from utter humiliation."

"Fine, you want it that way." she said glaring "You got it that way." she said as she let her eyes get glassy with tears.

"No! No! Casey! No Crying, that's against the rules!" he said trying not to look at her. But she started getting dramatic and louder and let the tears fall this time.

"Fine! I'll do it, just stop crying." he said putting his hands up in a halt position.

She instantly stopped "crying" and smiled.

"Good. I'll see you outside." she said grinning evilly as she left his room. Derek just sighed and through his face in his hands.

**XOXO**

Casey saw Derek walking outside and he was shivering. Poor baby.

"_Suck it up!" _she thought.

He walked over to her and she was smiling.

"What?" he asked.

"Now the fun part." she said Sarcastically. "We need to find branches for his arms in the woods." she finished.

"The woods?" asked Derek.

"Yeah…the ones behind your house…" Casey started.

"Casey, I don't wanna go there. I'm freezing enough and I don't have an mittens, so your gonna go-" she stopped him and grabbed his hand. It instantly felt numb no more.

"Come on." she said pulling him into the woods as he followed.

**XOXO**

Casey still had Derek's hand and she searched for branches that looked worthy for show.

"Ooh! I like that one." she said as she let go of his hand and went to retrieve it.

Right then the sleek slope ;that was used for sledding down when Derek was a kid; came into view as she tripped over a small fallen over tree that cause her to slide and roll all the way down the hill. She was screaming and Derek ran over to see where she had gone. As he tried to be graceful over the tree trunk he slipped on the patch of ice on the other side and slid down the hill too. Casey kept going until she dug her nails into the ground as best as she could and Derek came tumbling down right behind her but what caught him was Casey's body when he slammed into her and landed on top.

"Oww!" they both said at the same time. They looked at each other uncertain to move or not just in case they were hurt bad. But one thing was for sure. Body heat was a marvellous thing and neither Derek or Casey was cold at that moment.

"Derek…" she breathed out. He looked at her breathing hard. "Your hurting my leg." she said as Derek looked at there legs entwined. He slowly rolled off her and the freezing December weather froze them. Casey was shivering again so Derek got closer again for more heat.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I cut my arm on a stick rolling down but I'm fine. Only a little blood." he said.

"Blood?" asked Casey.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he attempted getting up but all he managed was to get on his knees a hand on each side of Casey as he groaned.

"I think I twisted my ankle." she said looking at it expecting to see something there.

"Well that's not a surprise from Klutzilla." he said laughing generously.

She soon started laughing too and looked up at Derek.

There eyes and met and her teeth started chattering.

"Here." he handed her his hand and he tried pulling her up as he got up himself.

"Ow!" she said as she limped and held onto Derek.

"Do you need me to like...carry you or anything? Cause I do it all the time with Marti."

"That's nice of you but I weight more than Marti." she said letting him go as she tried walking herself but fell.

"Casey, juts let me." he said picking her up bridal style as he found a way to get back to the house. She snuggled in the warmth of his arms.

**XOXO**

They got back to the house and no one was home still so he walked into the house and carefully put Casey on the couch.

"Thanks." she said

"Tell anyone about this and I will _break _the other leg." she glared at him.

"Okay. Alright, I won't tell anyone." After some silence of Derek and her talking she looked over at him.

"You know what I want right now?" she asked

"What?" he asked curious.

"Hot Chocolate." she said smiling.

"We have some in the cabinet." he said.

"No. The _good _hot Chocolate from the only place who does it right." she said grinning at him as he smirked back.

**XOXO**

Casey and Derek sat at a booth drinking there hot chocolate. Derek was humming 'Macho Macho Man' and Casey was eyeing him weirdly.

They were at Sugar Babies, a little coffee shop about 15 minutes away from home where they went with there family one day. The hot chocolate there was known as the good hot chocolate because as Casey and Derek were done drinking it, something lucky happened to them. The 1st time, Derek found a 20 dollar bill stuck to the bottom of his shoe and Casey found a pretty girlie ring on the bathroom counter in the ladies room and when she turned it in, nobody claimed it was there's.

So here they sat again drinking the lucky stuff while being warmed up.

"Derek is that the only verse you know?" she asked.

"No…it just…happens to be my favourite part." he said getting back into the song.

She rolled her eyes and smiled.

When it was time to go, Casey put some money on the table and Derek slid it back to her as he paid the bill for the first time _ever. _Casey got up and applied very little pressure on her ankle and felt nothing. She pressed harder and still nothing when she walked normal on it. It was fine. She smiled.

Derek looked down and something was stuck to his shoe again. He reached down and grabbed it.

"Score. Another twenty." he said smiling as he put it in his pocket.

"Ugh! No fair! You always get the money. Lucky!" she said.

"Lucky? Not to much." he said.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"Because now, I don't get to call you gimp." he said laughing as he looked down at her ankle.

"_Getting along… strange."_ they both thought.

Derek held the door open for her as they both left Sugar Babies.

**A/N-Haha. Review! If you don't I'll hunt you down and feed you to my lawn gnome. ****J**


	3. Balls

Balls

Chapter 3

**Last Chapter:**

"_Getting along… strange."_ they both thought.

Derek held the door open for her as they both left Sugar Babies.

**XOXO**

They got home awhile later and it was about noon. No one was home yet. They both got out of the car and carefully walked up the icy driveway.

"Jumbalaya!" he screamed as he slipped on some ice on the way up.

"Derek? Are you okay?" asked Casey helping him up.

He pushed himself off the ground and stood back up brushing snow off him.

"We never finished _our_ snowman." said Derek ;noticing the scarf, hat, and buttons that Casey was going to finish the snowman off with;, in a pile near the porch steps.

"Oh yeah." said Casey smiling.

"You want to?" asked Derek walking onto the lawn.

"You really want to?" asked Casey surprised.

"Sure. Sadly, I have nothing better to do." said Derek as he started the bottom of the snowman.

**XOXO**

Casey was putting the middle part of the snowman on top the bottom part when she was struck by…a snowball.

"De-rek!" she yelled turning to look at him grinning like a child as he held another snowball.

"It's so on!" she said as she picked up a snowball and threw it at him. It missed him but that started a war. A true on snowball fight.

"Ahh!" yelled Casey hiding behind the garbage cans as Derek pelted out snowballs from his beyond perfectly sized fort.

They were acting like children.

Casey got Derek a few times before she ran around the house trying to get away from him. She thought she lost him. So she leaned down and picked up snow, she shaped it and packed it into a little ball ready to his her target.

She tiptoed silently back in front of the house looking for him. Out of nowhere Derek tackled her to the ground but made sure not a full on guy tackle. He didn't want to kill Casey, his parents would not have that.

She screamed from surprise and Derek landed right on top of her.

"Derek!" she yelled. "How many times are you going to end up on top of me?!" she yelled. Awkward silence instantly appeared.

"Yeah, that sounded wrong…" she said.

"Until you say you want me on the bottom." he said getting up smirking.

"Ha, ha, ha." she said sarcastically, as he helped her up.

She leaned down and picked up a snowball that was pretty big. Derek thought it was coming his way but really she walked back over to the snowman and put the head on. She went and grabbed the accessories and put them on him.

She looked around and walked up to the tree that was in the front yard for branches.

Why she hadn't thought about going to get them there than from the woods; she had no idea. She broke them off and walked back over to the snowman. She placed one on each side of the snowman's middle part.

She stepped back and looked at him.

"There. He's finished." said Casey looking at the creation. "What do you wanna name him?" she asked looking at Derek.

Derek thought for a few seconds.

"I got it!" he said. "Angus!"

Casey laughed and looked at him. He looked back at her.

"Casey?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"………….

**A/N-Mwhahahahaha! Chill. Relax, Take it Easy. I had to have a cliff-hanger. Hehehehehe. Lol.**


	4. Airhead

Air Head

Chapter 4

**Last Chapter:**

Casey laughed and looked at him. He looked back at her.

"Casey?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"………….

**XOXO**

"Have you ever been sledding?" he asked looking at her curiously.

Casey looked surprised.

"Sledding?" she faltered and looked around. "Um…of course!" she said looking anywhere but his eyes.

Derek looked at her seriously.

"Yeah,…I've never been sledding." she said confessing.

He smiled malevolently.

**XOXO**

"Derek! Why are we going back to the hill that nearly tried to kill us earlier today. I thought I broke my ankle at first and now where going down it again even faster." she said holding up a pink sled that belonged to Marti.

They were almost there when he stopped instantly and Casey slammed into his back.

"Easy there, Klutzilla." he said stepping over a rock. She followed his lead.

He started humming something at first as they continued to walk and then you could hear him singing words. Casey acted like she wasn't paying attention but she listened.

"Mamma Mia, here I go again. My my how can I resist you." he sang lightly as a walking song. Mamma Mia, does it show again? My my, just how much I've missed you."

Casey piped in slowly and started singing with him.

"Yes, I've been broken-hearted." she started. Derek was taken off guard and looked at her and sang with less volume. She smiled shyly and continued to sing as did Derek who kept walking in front of her.

"Blue since the day we parted Why, why did I ever let you go? Mamma mia, now I really know, My my, I could never let you go." they sang all the way to the hill.

When they got there they were laughing and when the 2 realized who they were with again awkward silence filled the cold air.

"Okay…so do you know how to do this?" he asked placing his sled on the edge of the hill and putting his foot on the back of it so it wouldn't slide down.

She shook her head shyly and embarrassed.

Derek laughed but not rudely.

"Casey, what is exactly did you do growing up while other kids were out sledding?" he asked.

"I was dancing." she said. "I'm not a big fan of the cold." she said rubbing her hands up and down her arms.

"Yeah, so that's why you woke me up at the crack of dawn to make a snowman with you." he said laughing as so did she.

"Okay come on." he said helping her sit down on his sled. He kept it in place so she wouldn't slide down yet.

She got situated and looked up at him pleadingly.

"Derek…" she said.

"Fine, Casey." he said getting on the front of the sled so he could steer.

"Thanks." she said.

"Ready?"

"I think so."

"Hang out tight." he said as she awkwardly and very slowly wrapped her arms around Derek's back and Torso.

A Jolt of some sort went through both of them.

Derek shook his head to clear it and focused.

"Ready? On the count of 3 alright?" he asked.

"M-hm." she said grasping him tighter.

"1...2...3." he said as he pushed off and the two slid down the very steep hill. Casey shut her eyes and clung on to Derek for dear life.

He was screaming Woo hoo all the way down and Casey pushed her head onto Derek's back.

Finally the sledding went slower and then came to a stop. She let go of Derek and he jumped of the sled and through his arms in the air.

"Woo!" he yelled. "Casey are you alright?" he asked looking at her.

"That was…actually fun." she said looking up at him as she struggled to get off the sled.

"How about you try steering now?" he asked picking up the sled.

"Will you ride with me?" she asked panic coming into her voice.

Derek looked dumbfounded.

"…yeah. Sure." he said as they walked back up the hill.

When they were at the top Derek helped Casey get on the sled. He climbed on behind her. She had reigns in front of her and didn't know how to use them.

"Umm…Derek." she said confused.

When Derek was situated he thought of the position he was in. Like literally the position. No matter what way you worded it, it sounded wrong. For example: Derek got situated behind Casey. Casey was sitting right in front of Derek. He shook this thought out of his head and slowly wrapped his arms around each side of her and grabbed the reigns.

"You want to pull on these when you want to slow down okay?" he asked moving them back and forth for her to understand.

She nodded.

"If you want to go right, you move you body to the left side. When you want to go left you move your body to the right so it shifts weight." he said.

"Ready?" he asked tightening his grip around her as Casey helped hold the reigns.

"Yeah." she said and Derek pushed them off.

They were flying so fast. It was way faster sitting in the front then it was sitting in the back.

Casey got scared and flexed into Derek's chest. His reflexes told him to hold her tighter. His arms around tensed and he held her closer and she they flew down the hill. She dug her head in his chest and closed her eyes. Derek got distracted by her movement that he forgot to take the reigns and sooner or later then flew right into a huge pile of snow.

"Fwoo!" was all you heard as they crashed. They were buried in the snow and Casey was laughing so hard.

Derek started laughing to as they crawled out of the snow pile. When they were out Casey rolled in the snow laughing hard and Derek followed her lead.

"Oh god!" she said in-between laughs. "That was fun." she said

"Jeez Casey!" said Derek laughing too. "Your such an airhead!" he said laughing again as tears came out of his eyes from laughing to hard. Derek laughed harder as Casey began making a snow angel. He crawled over to her on his hands and knees as she made her snow angel pretty. He continued laughing until he couldn't any longer and he looked at Casey laying in the snow looking up at him since he was basically sitting right near her head.

"Make a Snow Derek." she said. "Right next to my Snow Casey." she said. Derek shook his head out of thought and went and layed next to Casey in the snow.

He started swaying his hands back and forth in the snow and his legs also. When Casey got tired of moving her arms back and forth her hand rested. Derek got tired to and his hand stopped where Casey's was.

"Derek, you hands look numb." she said putting her warm one over Derek's.

"_Oh god! What's happening to me?"_ thought Derek.

"_Casey, what are you doing? Stop now!" _she said to herself as she released her hand from Derek. He grabbed it before she could pull it back to her side. He held it tightly.

"My hands are cold." he said like a child pulling Casey's hand over to him. She smiled sweetly.

**A/N-Hehehe. Cute? Review please? I need to know what you think so pretty please review!!!!!**


	5. Ice Princess

**Ice Princess**

Chapter 5

**Last Chapter:**

"_Oh god! What's happening to me?"_ thought Derek.

"_Casey, what are you doing? Stop now!" _she said to herself as she released her hand from

Derek. He grabbed it before she could pull it back to her side. He held it tightly.

"My hands are cold." he said like a child pulling Casey's hand over to him. She smiled sweetly.

**XOXO**

Derek started getting up and he helped Casey up also.

"Wow…" said Casey looking down at the snow as her and Derek slowly started walking back up the hill.

"What?" asked Derek curiously and glanced at Casey.

"It's nothing." she said shaking her head.

"No, what?" asked Derek looking her way again.

She stopped and turned his way.

"It's weird isn't it?" she asked narrowing her eyes in a confused way and not like a I'm-going-to-kill-you-for-walking-on-my-lawn-where-my-sacred-gnomes-play kind of way.

"What's weird?"

"The one…the one snow day that I actually ever spent with you, and were laughing and hanging out." Casey shook her held bewildered.

"It's strange isn't it?" she asked.

He didn't say anything.

Derek smiled sweetly.

"I think I'm going to start crying now." he said sarcastically as he made a crying kind of face. "You're my best friend." Derek lunged at her and gave her the tightest hug in the world.

Casey rolled her eyes.

He started laughing and let go of her.

"Way to ruin the moment Casey." he said laughing hysterically.

"Shut up." she said annoyed as she walked away.

"Relax. Where…where are you going?" he asked as she walked in the opposite direction.

"Away from you!"

"Come on Casey!" he yelled back following her.

"You think that this is a joke?" she yelled turning around. "I was really hoping that we would be able to not argue all the time and you think that its funny!" she said as a tear slowly rolled down her cheek.

"Cas- Casey, no please." he said holding his hands up.

A tear fell from the other eye and her face got sad.

"Fine! Anything you want. I'll do anything you want, just no crying. Casey…_please."_

The tears stopped falling and she breathed in and out calming herself.

"Derek. I want to go…ice skating." she said.

"Casey everyone at the rink I go to will see us." he said.

"No! Not a rink…a pond."

"A pond?"

"Yeah. I found it last winter on a walk with Max. Most likely its there again this year. Derek please?" she asked giving him the lip.

He sighed fine. But what about your skates? You don't have any."

"My mom has a pair I can borrow from when her and my dad went skating about 7 years ago."

"Alright."

"Come on Derek, let's tango." she said interlocking her arm with his and dragging him along back to the house.

**XOXO**

"Wow!" said Derek looking at the pond. It was like a picture you would see on a hallmark card or something. It was breathtakingly beautiful.

"Wow. It's way prettier then I remember it being." she said in awe.

Derek looked at her. Mesmerized.

"Derek, I have a confession." she said looking at him. "I've never skated before." she said taking the skates around her neck off.

"I could…teach you I guess."

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

"Sure. Why not?" she asked as he made his way over to a snapped log and sat on it as he put his skates on. Casey followed his lead and did the same.

When they were ready Derek checked to make sure the pond was strong enough. He stepped onto it and skated one lap around while Casey watched him. He stopped right back in front of her gracefully.

"Ready?" he asked.

She grabbed his arms for support and stepped onto the ice slowly. She grabbed him tighter out of instincts and pulled him closer.

"Ow! Casey again with the long nails digging into my back!" said Derek holding her up.

"Oh sorry." she said releasing him a little.

He pulled her out further.

"Take my hand." he said lifting it up. She slowly grabbed it with her right hand and squeezed it tight.

"We'll go slow okay?" he started to skate slowly and Casey followed him scared to death of falling. About 10 seconds later she realised something.

She wasn't laying flat on the ice yet.

Derek kept looking back at her and she smiled a few times. Eventually they picked up the pace a little bit to Casey's dismay and Derek did little zigzags hoping Casey would attempt them too, since she had no other choice.

"Derek let me do a loop with you." she said hanging on tighter to his warm and strong hand that gave Casey ironic Goosebumps.

"Ha!"

"Derek!" she said sternly.

"Fine."

He got some skating speed and held Casey tighter and right when they were halfway done spinning around a tree branch that had fallen from the tree that leaned over the pond, Casey tripped over part of it and fell forwards pulling Derek down with her.

He was laying on his back and she fell on him this time.

"Ah! Sorry…Sorry." said Casey after the klutzily movement. "Well, at least your finally on bottom right." she said looking down at him as he looked straight up at her with an unreadable expression. His chocolate eyes looking into her ocean mist ones. Casey's head span a little.

She moved just a little as she tried to get off Derek and fear that she was crushing him.

"Oooh.." he moaned out.

Casey's face went white.

Derek panted slightly either from that situation or the fact that they were laying on solid ice, her body pressed so tightly to his.

"Casey, let me warn you." he panted again lightly. "Terrible idea to move around like that." he said confessingly.

"Oh. Sorry." she said looking down at his closed eyes. She tried to move off him lighter but that only provoked him more. He panted louder.

"Casey." he said erotically begging for Mercy not to move around like that again.

"Derek, I'm sorry I didn't think something like this would make your happy box…_happy_." she said worried.

"Happy box? Nice." he said.

"Derek, I need to get off you….Curse myself with the sex speech." she said as she carefully rolled herself off Derek.

"Casey. Wait." he said before rolling on top of her and locking his lips with hers.

His mouth was so warm. His lips pressed tightly to hers.

It made no sense. 1 bad movement causing so much sexual tension to just jolt their bodies with lust.

He kissed her passionately. Wantingly. She couldn't take it anymore. Since Casey's break up with Max, kissing someone wasn't an option till Derek kissed her. It felt really good. So she gave into temptation.

She kissed him back. She kissed him like her life depended on every little moan he made.

Butterflies in her stomach.

He leaned into her more if possible and she almost moaned. She tried with all her might not to provoke him even more.

"_No! no! no! Casey, no! No! moaning. Derek touches you, and you want to moan with pleasure. Stop!"_

He broke off for a minute to only move down to her neck. He moved up and down there and Casey couldn't contain herself once he kissed right under her ear.

"Oooh!" she moaned out. He stopped what he was doing and looked up into her eyes that were slightly closed.

His eyes were full of lust.

**A/N-Say what???? Whoa there! What's going to happen? If you want to know what happens from this point on you need to review. I need 4 reviews to write the next chappie. You see if you don't review, I don't get inspiration and I don't write. So it's your call. :D**


	6. Surprise!

**Surprise!**

Chapter 6

**Last Chapter:**

"Oooh!" she moaned out. He stopped what he was doing and looked up into her eyes that were slightly closed.

His eyes were full of lust.

**XOXO**

He looked away and then back up at her, his eyes no longer full of lust but full of…

Guilt.

He looked away and got off her slowly. She was still on the ice looking up at his sudden change of actions.

He than turned away to the tree stump and changed back into his regular shoes in less time it took Casey to get off the ice. She made a step toward him but he backed away like she was contagious or the fact that he might not be able to control his body any longer if she got closer. He grabbed his skates and walked back the original route they used to get to the pond. What started as a walk turned into a sprint then a run back to the house.

"_Oh no!"_ thought Casey pleadingly. _"Why did I let this happen?"_ She went and sat on the stump and through her face in her hands.

**XOXO**

Derek locked himself up in his room for what seemed like ages. Casey stayed in her room too, on her bed, writing down her thoughts in her diary.

_Diary,_

_I don't even know what to do. Derek kissed me. I kissed Derek. I turned Derek on…sexually. There is something so wrong with this picture that I am too scared to put into actual words. I swear I didn't mean to bring this on, diary. Don't judge me! I was just skating, I slipped, fell on Derek, made him moan with wrong friction…twice. He rolled on me and kissed me. Ewww, I made out with my step-brother. Ewww!, Ewww!, Ewww! Oh, no, What's he thinking now? Is he thinking, I'm disgusting for allowing it to happen? I don't want him to think, I'm easy cause I am sooooooooooo not. Even when Max suggested we move to 2__nd__ base, I said no, not until I'm ready and just because of that we broke up. Not here I am, basically doing that to Derek! I'm so ashamed! I should through myself In a pit of __cockroaches. I would fit in, I mean come on. This is the kind of thing, that leads people to Jerry Springer. I would be perfect for that show "Hey, Jerry. My name is Casey McDonald, and I made out with my step brother and gave him an orgasm." I need so much help. Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! _

_Casey_

**XOXO**

Casey fell asleep about 5 minutes later and then woke up when she heard the shower running.

Derek.

"_Casey, just think, Your not the only one this has even happened to before. I mean come on. There was Cher and her step brother Josh in Clueless, who got together…then again there parents divorced before they got together. Oh, and Cruel Intentions…then again Sarah Michelle Gellar was a bitchy Druggie who lied and made everyone else's life a living hell and her brother was a cocky, self centered, shallow,__** Insert word here. **__Ugh! I give up!" _she thought.

There was a knock on Casey's door and she got up and answered it.

It was Lizzie.

"Mom and George have a surprise for everyone. They want us to come down."

"Alright. I'll be down in a minute." said Casey closing her door.

She walked over to her beauty dresser and picked up her compact. She applied some all over her face to cover up her paler then usual guilty face and made sure she looked normal before proceeding downstairs. When she was done she opened her door and walked downstairs.

Derek was already down there and he glanced at her really quickly before turning his head the way it was before, almost so fast, he could have broken his neck.

"_Curse him!"_ she thought.

"Alright guys, we have something very important to tell you." said George with a grin on his face.

"I know your guy's Christmas break started Thursday after school officially and you had all intentions of relaxing around the house until it was over. But…" said Nora looking at George.

"Instead we're going to spend Christmas Vacation in the French Alps!"

All the kids started cheering.

"French Alps as in France?" asked Casey excitedly.

"Absolutely!" said George excitedly.

"Oh my God!" said Casey a grin from ear to ear.

"Were like going snowboarding and stuff right?" asked Derek.

"Complete, extreme, Christmas vacation guys!" said George high-fiving Edwin.

"So Our flight leaves tomorrow night at 8ish. So we can sleep on the flight, check into out hotel rest if we have to and start off the new day. So I want you packed and ready to go by tonight, alright?" asked Nora.

Everyone nodded and got busy.

**XOXO**

Casey finished packing and she heard Derek leave the house while the rest of the family went to pickup the pizza they ordered. Why they didn't request delivery was beyond Casey's comprehension and she gave up on trying to figure it out. She put on a coat and everything before sneaking out and following him.

She followed him into the woods and wherever he went unnoticed. He led here through many trees and higher up onto the hill they were on. Finally he stopped and sat down. Why he stopped there was confusing. She inched closer and hid behind a tree and saw the significance of the spot. It was a view. A view of the pond that they went to earlier today that made sparks fly. You could see the beautiful full moon and stars in the sky that she hadn't seen very much of since snow started falling.

It was beautiful.

"You didn't tell me, you've been to the pond before." she said behind him. He didn't turn around.

"I don't like talking about it." he said.

"Why not?" she asked coming closer.

"I've been coming here for years. Since my parents split up. Now its my own thinking spot that you just had to ruin."

"Sorry." she said coming and sitting next to him.

He turned and looked at her.

"Cas-"

"Shhh. We don't have to talk about it." she said looking at him.

"No, we have to." he said. "I fucking made out with you. I made out with my step-sister. I can't take that kind of humiliation." he said throwing a rock down the hill they were on.

"Derek. It wasn't your fault."

"Who's fault was it then?" he asked angrily looking straight in her eyes. "Who's fault was it that I moaned in ecstasy when I touched you, Casey? Do you know the answer to that? How could I be so stupid." he said angrily throwing another rock with impeccable force.

She had never seen Derek like this before. He was seriously upset with himself for letting things get taken over the way they did. He looked like he was about to cry. The way he couldn't stop himself but had to think of his family and what would of happened if he kept on kissing her.

"Derek, just calm down. It wasn't that big of a deal." she said. _"Who am I kidding? Of course it was a HUGE deal!"_ she thought.

"How can you say that?" he asked like he was disgusted.

She didn't say anything and just looked down.

"Your right. Just Don't worry about it Derek. I feel the same way alright. It's between you and me. No one else needs to know about this. It's cool. Relax." she said taking a deep breathe.

He looked down too.

"Casey." he said sighing. "It's not the fact that I kissed you that's bothering me." he said.

She looked at him confused.

"It's…the fact that it killed me to stop." he raised his head and looked at her before getting up and walking back to the house.

**A/N-Derek's getting emotional…awwwwwwww. Review. The more reviews I get the more of sexy Dasey things you get to read about!!!!**


	7. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

**A/N-Hey guys, I've been soooo busy with everything going on right now. Wrapping presents, decorating, baking, musical, I Just haven't had much time to write really, and actually I'm going on vacation for 10 days tomorrow on December 20, 2007-December 30, 2007all the way on the other side of the country to my home town in Southern California. So I thought I would let you all know. I understand that christmas will be over and stuff but I would really appreciate if you did keep on reading my fic because I worked so very hard on it. I know this AN is a little last minute since my flight leaves a 4 in the morning but like I said I've been so busy packing and such. Anyway, thanks for understanding. Happy Holidays to all! MWAH!**


	8. UPDATE!

**A/N-Hey guys! So Christmas vacation has been fun. I'll be flying back home on the 30th. Redeye, ugh. Anyway, I was just saying that I have been writing the entire time I was away and I will be able to post the chapters as soon as I get back. I hope you guys like them because I stay up till 2am writing haha. So keep real, your great, read and review, and ciao.**


	9. Odds

**Odds**

Chapter 7

**Last Chapter:**

"Casey." he said sighing. "It's not the fact that I kissed you that's bothering me." he said.

She looked at him confused.

"It's…the fact that it killed me to stop." he raised his head and looked at her before getting up and walking back to the house.

**XOXO**

After Derek's one and only confession, he went back to being a jerk the next day. Casey came walking into the kitchen and saw Derek chowing down a bowl of Fruit Loops. He was the only one there.

"Morning Derek." she said happily. He just looked at her and back down at his annihilated food.

"Is there any cereal left?" she asked him.

"Check yourself!" he said snapingly.

"Okay chill." she said walking over to the box. He got up and took his bowl to the sink.

"De-rek! It's empty!" she shook the box and it was hallow. He turned around and looked at her sympathetically.

"Awe…is widdle Casey gonna cwy?" he said baby toned. "Boo hoo hoo." he pretended to cry. 3 seconds later he looked up at her and smirked malevolently before walking out of the kitchen. When he was out of earshot Casey looked down.

"Yep, I knew it was too good to be true." then she grabbed a pop-tart out of the box instead but wasn't even hungry anymore.

But Derek wasn't out of earshot. No! No! He was out of eyeshot and looked down ashamed when Casey said this.

**XOXO**

**Later that Day**

Casey went up to Derek's room and knocked on the door. He opened it a second later.

"Oh! I thought they picked up the garbage already." he smirked.

She looked up thinking and tapped her head.

"Hmmm, that's weird. Then shouldn't you have been long gone by now?" she smirked back now and his stayed in play.

"Well, can I help you with something?" he asked.

"Actually, I thought me helping you out worked better." she looked down at his pants and his smirk instantly disappeared and he backed up a little bit feeling self-conscious. "I actually came by to pick up Max's cd that you stole months ago." she welcomed herself in.

"Um, excuse me Princess."

"Shhh, who uses words anymore." she turned and looked at him. "Right Derek?" She started going through his things.

"So…so why do you care all of a sudden what happened to Max's cd?" asked Derek seriously.

"Because he's my friend and wants it back." she replied.

"Friend friend or…boyfriend?" he asked curiously trying to sound inconspicuous.

She stopped and looked at him.

"Friend!" she turned back around and started looking under his papers on his desk.

"Casey no!" All of a sudden a piece of paper fell on the floor. She stopped and picked it up. Derek kept quiet as she looked at it intently. Here eyes were plastered to the thing. She looked up at him and showed him what she was holding.

"Derek. Why do you have my picture in your room?" he didn't say anything and looked away.

She walked straight up to him.

"Derek, why do you have this?" she asked waving it around.

He didn't know what to say. So he lied.

"When I point and laugh at it, I'm filled with joy." he said with a hint of uneasiness in his voice.

"Derek…" she looked at his still open door and walked around him and closed it.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"We need to talk!"

As soon as she closed the door, Derek was barely 4 inches away from her.

"You wanna talk? Let's talk! I hate the way you think your better than me, I hate the way you think you're a 1st priority, I hate the way you are a teachers pet, and the way you ruin everything for me! She kept backing up slowly. "I absolutely hate the way you walk around this house with your nose up in the air and act like your smarter than me when clearly you don't see what's standing right in front of you!"

"Yeah and what's that?" she asked irritated.

"Me, Casey!" he gestured himself. "Me! I've been here the whole time! It's been nothing but me from the beginning Casey and I will be here till the end and I want you to want me to always be there through every stupid argument and every shitty fight that we have!" he then pushed her fully back against the door and crushed his lips onto hers. He kissed her deep. Deep, defensively, and careful.

"AHHH!" Derek yelled as he launched himself up in bed. He breathed hard and looked around scared. His clock read 4:15am.

"It was a dream? It was a dream." he sighed out feeling himself sweat. "Thank God!" He turned on his bedside lamp and got out of bed. He walked over to his desk and moved over a stack of papers. He held up what he was looking for.

"What is happening to me?" he asked himself as he stared at Casey's picture. He put a hand on the back of his neck and sighed frustrated.

**XOXO**

Casey had been up since Derek had confessed in the woods. Her mind kept wondering what if? What if she had let Derek kiss her a lot longer than intended. What if he didn't stop and neither could part? What if things had gone to a whole higher level of sexual and intimacy. Casey got light-headed just thinking about it. Things were so screwed up now. She also couldn't stop Derek's words "It killed me to stop." to keep replaying in her brain over and over and over again.

What could he have meant by that? That he really did enjoy kissing her?" Or the fact that he didn't continue because it was wrong? A light bulb maybe? Regret? Disgust? Hate?

She got up and started pacing in her room looking at the dim light and clock right below it. 4:15am. She sighed angrily and walked over to her desk. She opened a drawer and pulled out a book A yearbook from junior year because the senior yearbooks came out right before summer vacation. She went through the book till she got to the junior section skimming the pages until she found the V part.

"Valley, Vast, Velvet, Vency…Venturi." she said to herself. Damn there were a lot of V's. Casey eyed Derek's photo. His hair was tussled in the usual _mess _it was always in but gave him that bad ass edge. His brown eyes looked dark in the picture, like dark orbs you could get lost in and his lips were in a smile/smirk that showed his bright white teeth.

Casey felt her legs wobble the longer that she looked at him. If Derek wasn't her step-brother would it be a different story? "No!" she thought. "Derek is a mean, take advantage of the situation, make you feel worthless and stupid jerk!" but she softed. "But he's soft and dare I say she gulped good kisser. He's the the most perfect older brother to Marti and can be…nice…when he wants to be. Like the Smelly Nelly's incident and Prom night." She sighed yet again.

Sighing was all she seemed to now. Sigh after sigh. It was so annoying.

"I bet Derek's not losing his mind over all this!"

**XOXO**

"Damnit! I'm losing my mind over all this!" He went and sat down on his bed and looked at the floor thinking again, "Will things be weird now?" he said. "Next time I see her will I think about her naked? Next time I see her will I think about her and **me **naked? Oh god!" he shielded his eyes.

"Ok man relax! You are Derek Venturi. You're a tough and you will not let a girl affect you, okay?" he gave himself a pep talk he then turned off his light and laid back in b ed heading into another hour of restlessness.

**XOXO**

**5:15am**

Casey gave up on sleeping in her room and headed out her door and crashed into firmness and wobbled. She looked into the eyes of the one and only.

"Oh! Derek you look so tired."

"Yeah, same with you."

"Oh, yeah." she looked down. " Long night."

"Yeah, I remember."

"Right."

"Going downstairs?" he asked.

"Yeah." she said awkwardly looking anywhere but his eyes.

"Then I better stay up here." he backed up a step.

"Derek, don't I'll stay, unless we can just…"

"Just?"

"Keep our distance." she backed up too.

"Alright." he took the 1st step in going downstairs.

When they were down there Derek sat in his chair and turned on the TV. Casey sat on the way other side of the couch. He flipped through channels and eventually found a station that was playing Date Movie. He left it on and Casey watched it. Emily and her rented the movie one night and found it surprisingly funny. So right after the bum fighting scene Casey and Derek were taken off guard as the two characters burst through the a door making out.

They both froze as they watched the two characters and Derek regained composure and turned the channel. When Derek turned onto another channel, surprisingly 13 Going on 30 was playing and whoops who knew? The kissing in the park scene was happening. They both froze again but Derek flipped as fast as he could and of course the scene in Mean Girls where Regina George is making out with her boyfriend Shane Oman on the bed at her house was going on. Derek just turned the TV off.

"What are the odds?" asked Casey confused.

"Whoa." he said.

"Yeah."

"That was…"

"Yeah."

"Do you wanna?" he looked at her

"Yeah." she replied breathlessly.

**AN hmmm, now what on earth are the possibly gonna do now? "Do you wanna?" "Yeah" MWAHAHAHAHA!**


	10. Time After Time

**Time After Time**

Chapter 8

**Last Chapter:**

"What are the odds?" asked Casey confused.

"Whoa." he said.

"Yeah."

"That was…"

"Yeah."

"Do you wanna?" he looked at her

"Yeah." she replied breathlessly.

**XOXO**

**  
**Derek seemed to have gotten out of his chair so fast that a standing up Casey hadn't even noticed till he was right where she was. He grabbed the back of her head and crushed her lips to his. It was a last minute decision but it felt good to be done.

Her hands were against his chest and he was crushing her so instead she just slid her arms more comfortably around his neck.

"_What are you doing?!?!? Stop! Oh God, Casey STOP!" _she yelled at herself.

"Casey, Derek…"

**XOXO**

"What are you guys doing up so early?" asked George looking at the two teens. Derek back in his chair then time Casey on the cushion closes to him.

"Couldn't sleep." said Derek normally which Casey couldn't see how. "Why are you up?"

"I got to head into work for a few hours. No need to get behind when I'm free." he gabbed his briefcase and made sure he had his keys after putting on his jacket. "Are you guys all packed?"

Yeah still remained quiet.

"Casey are you okay?" asked George.

"Oh…uh, yeah I'm good. Just thinking…about...our fun family vacation. Wooo!" said Casey throwing her arms in the air. Derek smacked his forehead.

George looked suspicious.

"Alright Kids. I'll see you later." he then left.

"Way to be inconspicuous Casey!" said Derek looking at her as the two got up.

"Sorry! I couldn't help it. Well, it's a good thing I'm never going to kiss you again!"

"Good!"

"Great!"

"Fantastic!"

"Fabulous!" They attacked each others lips again then broke apart.

"It's disgusting!" she said.

"Repulsive."

"But sadly addicting."

"And sexy." he pulled her close again and kissed her. He let his arms travel to the small of her back and he pulled her close to his body. Closer than before if possible. Her back arched as if she wanted to pull away but he kept her planted.

"Derek!" she said on his lips. "Derek." she said again trying to get his attention.

"Casey shut up." he said un-rude-like but annoyed. She gave up and just kissed him back. His kisses became urgent and filled with so much passion, that it scared her to wonder where they were coming from and how long they had been in hiding.

But they to brake apart when an oxygen refill was in-need.

"I feel like a rat just crawled in my mouth!" spat Derek.

"Well that's a change from your usual cockroach!" she spat back.

He smirked at her.

"Stop looking at me!" she said.

"Bite me!…_please."_ She inhaled like she was shocked at what he said. "Humph!" she threw her nose in the air and walked upstairs.

**XOXO**

"Casey, Derek no arguing do you here me?" asked Nora looking at the two who were fighting for the arm rest on the plane. She gave up when they wouldn't answer her. Soon enough though everyone on the plane was asleep. Hence the Redeye.

So Derek and Casey had to whisper.

"Derek!" Casey was trying to get his attention. His head was turned the direction of the window. Casey was sitting nearest to the aisle and didn't like it, because she couldn't see anything.

"Derek!" she whispered again tapping him on the arm.

He turned and looked at her, he must have been sleeping with his music blasting. "Hmm?" he asked groggily.

"My Ipod died, can I listen to yours?" she asked.

"Case, you don't even like the same music as me." he said yawning.

"I know, but I just need something to help me fall asleep."

"I doubt my heavy metal will do the trick." he was going to turn again when she grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently.

"Derek…_please._" she gave him the puppy dog pout.

He sighed and handed over his right earphone to her. She put it in her left ear and had to scoot closer to him so that it wouldn't fall out as he switched over his left earphone to his right ear.

He started scrolling looking for a better song that suited Casey and himself. He stopped and played the rock out version of Cyndi Lauper's original song, Time After Time that was currently being played by Quietdrive.

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick and think of you  
Caught up in circles confusion is nothing new  
You say go slow; I fall behind   
The second hand unwinds _

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you; I'll be waiting  
Time after time_

_Time after time  
Time after time_

_Sometimes you picture me I'm walking too far ahead  
You're calling to me I can't hear just what you've said  
You say go slow; I fall behind   
The second hand unwinds  
_

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you; I'll be waiting  
Time after time_

_After my picture fades and darkness has turned to grey  
Watching through windows, you're wondering if I'm ok  
But you say go slow; I fall behind  
The drum beats out of time  
_

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
(I'll always be waiting)  
Time after time  
Time after time  
Time after time _

_  
_Casey was sleeping against Derek's shoulder. Derek asleep against her head.

**A/N-I had a completely and totally different thing written for this chapter but instead I wanted to make is hotter. Lol. **


	11. 1 New Message

1 New Message

Chapter 9

**Last Chapter:**

Casey was sleeping against Derek's shoulder. Derek asleep against her head.

**XOXO**

A 7 hour and 20 minute flight. The flight left at 8:15 and it was now 3:35am in their eyes. Casey woke up and looked around with her eyes not moving her head because she had a headache from lack of sleep. She hears a faint gruffly sound in her ear and she looked up to see Derek's head still on top of hers. She freaked at the contact and shot away from him.

"Huh? I didn't do it!" he yelled his hair messy from the way it had been laying and his eyes were half closed with dark circles below them.

Most of the people on the plane threw glances his way including their family. Derek just quietly laid back in his seat like before and looked forward.

After what seemed like forever they were finally at the gate and free to roam around the cabin. Derek wouldn't let Casey out until the plane seemed empty enough to talk.

He turned to her and leaned in real close. Casey closed her eyes out of instincts thinking that he was going to kiss her again, something that he seemed to be doing a lot lately.

He leaned in until his lips were right up to her ear. She felt his breath tickle her and she wanted to pull away but at the same time, didn't.

"Last one to the top of the slope, owes the winner a night out." he them pulled away and Casey opened her eyes and looked at him; dumbfounded.

He then stood up grabbed his carry on and swung it over his chest before walking out of the plane.

**XOXO**

"Nice of you two, to meet us in baggage claim 20 minutes later." said George.

"Yeah Smerek! I have to pee!" yelled Marti.

"It's okay Marti, I'll take you. Case, Liz do you need to go?"

"I do." said Lizzie.

"Yeah, Derek wouldn't let me out of my seat so I need to go bad." she threw his a glare. He smirked.

"George will be back in a few." said Nora before taking all the girls to the ladies room.

**XOXO**

Casey was waiting for Nora, Lizzie and Marti while she fixed her hair. Her front pocket started vibrating and Casey reached and grabbed her phone and pulled it out and flipped it open.

**1 New Message**

Casey clicked view and the message popped up from…_him._

"_Bet u miss me."_

She clicked reply.

"_Bet u want me."_ She laughed at her sarcastic comment that was strangely something that Derek himself would say.

"_O trust me I do."_ Casey got a chill. Was he kidding? He could have been kidding. Then again…

"_Easy there space case."_ Yeah she was looking way into it.

"_Y R U annoying me?" _she asked.

"_It's fun."_ she didn't care to reply to him she just shut her phone and through it in her purse which was on the counter next to the sink.

"Honey, you tired?" asked Nora who came out with Marti who danced to the sink.

"Yeah very."

Lizzie came out of a stall and yawned loudly.

"We better get to the hotel or I think were all going to fall asleep standing up." said Nora who washed her hands. "Marti no!" she said looking at Marti who had the sink over flowing with soap.

Casey laughed and grabbed her purse.

Lizzie washed her hands while Nora helped Marti clean up the mess that she made.

Finally they all walked out of the bathroom and Derek was right outside leaning up against the wall looking like a hot bad ass.

"What are you doing here?" asked Casey.

"Dad asked me to take Edwin to the bathroom so he wouldn't get picked up by creepy rapist who listens to country music and has a collection of porcelain cats in his basement."

"Nice analogy. Mom go ahead I'll wait for Edwin and walk back with Derek."

"Okay be careful you two."

Nora, Lizzie and Marti walked away and Casey looked back at Derek.

"You know, there could be a rapist in the bathroom." she pointed the direction of the bathroom.

"Pshhh." he acted all cool before running into the bathroom.

About 1 minute later he came out with Edwin.

"All clear." said Derek.

Casey just looked at him, smiled and rolled her eyes before walking ahead of the two boys.

**XOXO**

"Vell, vere it is. Da fabulous Chalet du Mont d'Arbois." said the shuttle driver.

"Thank-you Very much." said Nora slowly hoping that he would have a clue on what she was saying.

"Mom. Let me." said Casey piping up. " Merci beaucoup."

" Vous êtes très bienvenu. a une vacances agréables." he replied back.

"He said 'You are very welcome. Have a nice vacation." Casey translated French for the rest of the family.

"Okay and how do you know French?" asked Derek confused.

"Not that it's any of your business or anything but I've been taking a French class since I was 10. If you pay attention at all in school, you would know that our school does infact provide a French class, or did you just flunk out of that class forgetting that you actually needed to attend it?"

"Casey, Derek. Cool it." said George.

They both sighed and looked away from each other.

Everyone got out of the shuttle and grabbed their luggage. The family besides Derek and Casey walked into the hotel with their bags to check in.

"Wow it is so beautiful here. I can't wait to take some pictures of the gorgeous view of this place." Casey said sweetly.

"Yeah while your pretending to be a girl, I'm going to be slashing up those slopes with my board." said Derek matter-of-factly.

"Oh and before I forget, make sure you crash into a tree. Maybe it will do some good in restoring your brain. You know, like a trigger." she said cockily.

"Ha-ha-ha. Well maybe I just might, if you can be my nurse." he said slapping her ass as he walked past her into the hotel.

She gasped and glared at him.

"If I was his nurse, I'd poison his food."

**XOXO**

The lobby of the hotel was so adorable. It was big and gorgeous but quaint and homey. Right in the middle of the lobby floor was a big and beautiful Christmas tree decorated in lights of all colours. On the top of the tree was a peaceful angel. She was dumbfounding. Absolutely exuberant.

Casey dug her camera out of her purse and started backing up to take a picture of the tree.

Thump Sizzle

"Ah!" said the person that Casey had crashed into. His boiling hot coffee spilled all over his tan jacket.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry!" she said.

"Nice one Klutzilla!" said Derek from across the room.

"Vits okay. I'm vine. Ard you?" said the guy as he brushed off his jacket. He looked down at her because of his height. He had amazing brown eyes. His hair covered his ears and it was a dark brown. He was in shape, you could tell.

Casey nodded.

"Do you speak any French?" he asked in a heavy accent. 

"un petit (_A little)._Etes-vous en vacances? _(Are you on vacation?)_" Casey asked slowly. Although she had taken French for 7 years, she didn't want to sound stupid, so she talked slow but a normal slow. Not a mentally challenged slow.

"Non, en fait je suis le fait le surf des neiges l'instructeur. Je travaille ici pendant ma coupure d'hiver._( no, actually I am the snowboard instructor. I work here during my winter break. )_

Casey took about a minute to process what he said. He looked and her and laughed friendly.

"Vell, are you staying vere at the resort?" he asked.

"Yeah. Winter break for me too." she replied.

"Vell, hopefully you vill come and take some snowboarding lessons. Free of charge." he said.

Casey blushed.

"Yeah maybe." she said.

"Great. Vell I better go get another coffee. I have a lesson and I don't vant to freeze out zere."

"Alright, bye."

He walked around her before quickly turning back around.

"I apologize. I vorgot to catch your name."

"It's Casey." she said sweetly.

"Casey? Pretty name. I'm Sebastian

"Well, au revoir, Sebastian."

He smiled his pearly whites before walking in the direction he came.

Casey sighed to herself and smiled. She made her way over to the rest of the family and Derek looked at her like she was on crack. He then let out an amused laugh.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

"Can you be any more cliché?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Oh, look at me. I'm from France, I like to pretend like I'm a snowboarder. Watch me flip in the air like a dolphin in water." He pretended to wave his arms together like a sea creature would. "Let me give you a lessen." he teased on.

"You were listening in on our conversation?" she asked irritated.

"Oh pleeeease." he threw his head back when he said it. It was actually pretty hot. "Listening…eh…I guess you could say that. But don't fret little McDonald. It was almost to interesting and exciting that I almost passed out!" he said smiling cheerily and clapping his hands.

"You are so…so…"

"Hot, sexy, built, smart, witty…_huge._" he lifted his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"Infuriating!"

"but still all those qualities. Especially huge."

"Yeah, you mean your huge superficial bubble that fills up the hollow space where your brain should be?" she said.

"No, I mean my huge and amazing pe-"

"Don't you dare even finish that sentence."

"What can I say, it's Paradise City babe."

"Well, I say go screw yourself then, Derek."

He smirked and his eyes looked straight at her. He had nothing to say back.

"Ewww!" Casey made a face before quickly getting away from Derek.

He just laughed and she could hear him in the background as her eyes looked away.

**A/N-Hey Doodlebops! Anyway I've been really sick lately. Just that horrible 24 hour flu. Sucks but I'm way better now. I can't wait for winter to be over with. Anyway, from now on I will be including pictures and videos for the things in my stories. If you just highlight the links **_that are on my profile page _**you can see the a picture and a video of what was in my story. Enjoy and reviews are cute!!!**

**Chalet du Mont d'Arbois**

**Sebastian Chabeaux**_- _**Portrayed by the gorgeous and fabulous: Henry Cavill.**


	12. Steam

Steam

Chapter 10

**Last Chapter:**

"Well, I say go screw yourself then, Derek."

He smirked and his eyes looked straight at her. He had nothing to say back.

"Ewww!" Casey made a face before quickly getting away from Derek.

He just laughed and she could hear him in the background as her eyes looked away.

**XOXO**

As soon as the whole family had gotten upstairs they passed out in there own beds. 3 rooms rented. George, Nora, and Marti in one room. Derek and Edwin in another. Casey and Lizzie in the last one. By the time that the whole family got up again it was 3 in the afternoon, France time.

"Oh man! We slept the whole day away!" said Edwin looking out the window as Derek rubbed his eyes drowsily.

"Ed. It's only 3:03." he said looking at his wrist watch, then stretched.

"Yeah. The sun's going to start going down at 5." said Edwin exasperated.

"Oh man! That's right. I say we blame Casey." said Derek sitting up on the edge of his bed.

"Why?"

Derek looked at him like Edwin was clueless.

"Because it Casey. Need I say more?"

Edwin shook his head quickly.

Derek stood up and started digging around in his suitcase.

"Since we only have 2 hours, I say we go out now then come back and hit up the buffet." Derek grinned at the word.

**XOXO**

As Derek and Edwin were walking by Casey and Lizzie room the door sung open and Casey collide straight into Derek.

"Crashing into everyone today I see. Well not that its unusual for you, right?" he asked as he got his balance back.

She glared at him then looked down at his gear.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Why do you care?"

"I'm curious. Jeez, whatever." she started to walk away down the hall.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he jogged up beside her.

"Not that it's any of your concern, but I'm going down to the spa."

"The spa?" he asked. "Well, that's great. Another step at you becoming a real girl."

"Derek, you better stop saying things like that." she leaned up to his ear. "Because if you are basically calling me a guy, and you made out with me, then your calling yourself gay." she stood back and smiled malevolently which worked for her in the situation. He had nothing to say back.

She turned around and walked away.

"_No naked Casey, No naked Casey!" _he thought as he and Edwin made there way down the hall.

**XOXO**

The entire family met later that evening in the hotel restaurant.

Derek and Edwin were just getting there and took a seat. That's when Casey came walking in.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." she took a seat. Derek looked at her.

"Why do you look weirder than usual?" he asked.

She looked up at him and turned red.

"No reason. But uh, mom is it okay if I go hang out with my new friend tonight?" she asked.

"Casey do I know this new friend of yours?" asked Nora.

"Uh…not hypothetically. I met him this morning and he's the resorts snowboard instructor. He's really nice mom and we'll be in a crowded area. He invited me to come to a skating rink tonight because his little sister is an amateur skating competition. She's only 6, but I heard she's really good, and she needs all the support she can get.

Nora thought for a few seconds.

"Fine, but me and George want to meet this new friend of yours first, you got it."

"Thanks mom!" said Casey excitedly.

Derek didn't say anything after that. He did buffet so he didn't even have to talk to a waiter either. Everyone just thought it was because he was stuffing his face with food that he wouldn't have time to talk.

After dinner, the family went into the lounge where the resort had a huge fire lit in the main fireplace. The family sat around it on the comfy sofa with hot chocolates.

"Mom this is Sebastian." said Casey introducing him.

"Hello Sebastian." she said.

"Bonjour." he said taking her hand and kissing it.

"Hello, Sebastian." said George taking Sebastian's hand and shaking it roughly.

"So a very crowded skating rink?" asked Nora.

"Yes. My mother and father ard supposed to meet me there. You should not vorry at all. I vill have Casey back hered right after the competition." he said.

Nora looked over at George and then looked back at Sebastian then Casey thinking.

"Alright but…Derek has to go along."

Casey's mouth dropped.

Derek stopped blowing bubbles in his cocoa with his straw and looked up.

"What?!" he asked.

"Um, who is Derek?" asked Sebastian.

Derek stood up and walked over to him and shook his hand.

"Me. I'm Derek." he said cockily trying to upstage Sebastian.

"Sebastian, this is my beyond obnoxious step-brother Derek."

"Nice to meet you." Sebastian said.

"Ugh, fine! But Derek will not hassle me every second tonight." Casey said pointing her finger at her parents.

"Be careful. All of you." said Nora before Casey lent down and gave her mom and a hug.

"Mom you owe me for this." then the 3 of them left.

**XOXO**

Sebastian drove and he and Casey sat in the front seat while Derek glared at him from the back. When they finally got to the rink Derek had an urge to punch the dude but didn't prevail.

Sebastian's little sister Antoinette did such a great job in her group. Her spins were really pretty and she made it look incredibly easy. She made Novice pass which was great. Casey was friendly with Sebastian but wasn't throwing herself at him. She smiled at him whenever she said something but her body language was off with him. Derek noticed this. She wasn't exactly flirting with him because he saw her flirt before and this was definitely not it.

Even on the ride home they only said like 2 words to each other before he put on the radio.

When they got back to the resort Derek got out and walked over to the hotel doors. Sebastian walked Casey to the door and when they were saying their goodbyes he kissed her on the cheek. So slow that it made Derek curl his hand up in a fist. As he let go, smiled and walked back to his car, his hand loosened and looked was no longer in its anger stance.

Sebastian honked then drove away.

"Have fun?" he asked as she got up to where he was standing as the two of them walked in the hotel and up the stairs to the second floor. Casey waited till they were out of earshot so she could put her 2 cents in.

"Be a bigger jerk much Derek? I saw you glaring at Sebastian the entire night and it's not even for a good reason."

"Yeah and how the hell would you know my reasons for it?" he asked irritated and now taking it full on, on Casey.

"Derek relax, I don't know okay? I was just making an assumption that maybe it has something to do with his sports ability."

"No, its not that at all." Derek raised his voice. "It's fucking pissing me off to watch his ability to try and get a girl like you, to let him in your pants. That's all it is! You think it's some sweet and gooey European fling that you can tell Emily all about, so she'll get jealous, whereas he will be telling all of his friends how easy it is to fuck a Canadian!" he then let his steam out and punched the wall behind him.

"Fuck!" he yelled before grabbing his hand and walking away down the hall cursing. Casey blinked just once and the tears came rolling, then she ran in the opposite direction of Derek.

**A/N-**Okay well here's another chapter. No pictures or videos for this chapter, sorry but hopefully soon. Anyway the next review I would really appreciate if you guys tell me what I should do to improve this story. Okay? Thanks. And remember my one rule. I never start typing the next chapter until I have at least 4 reviews. Haha. 4 is my lucky number. Haha.


	13. Marshmallow

**Marshmallow**

Chapter 11

**Last Chapter:**

"No, its not that at all." Derek raised his voice. "It's fucking pissing me off to watch his ability to try and get a girl like you, to let him in your pants. That's all it is! You think it's some sweet and gooey European fling that you can tell Emily all about, so she'll get jealous, whereas he will be telling all of his friends how easy it is to fuck a Canadian!" he then let his steam out and punched the wall behind him.

"Fuck!" he yelled before grabbing his hand and walking away down the hall cursing. Casey blinked just once and the tears came rolling, then she ran in the opposite direction of Derek.

**XOXO**

Casey was sitting outside on a bench watching the snow lightly fall. She was holding a cup of hot chocolate.

"No mini marshmallows?" asked a familiar voice.

Casey didn't say anything offhand.

So he sat down next to her. She had her legs pulled up tight.

"Derek, why are you here? I thought the way your temper was, you'd be wanted for murder by now." she said taking another sip.

"I…he was…"

"Shhh!" she said putting a finger up to his lips. "Your disrupting my peace and quiet. The only sanctuary I've been able to get so far on this vacation. Cause so far it hasn't been fun, or exciting. Then again its been memorable." she said sourly.

"Since I'm not good with the whole…feelings thing. How about I make it up to you by letting you come snowboarding with me tomorrow."

"Sebastian teaches snowboarding, remember?"

"Fine. I'll even pitch in and but you all the hot chocolate you want." she was thinking. She looked his way.

"Even pay the extra 43 cents for the little multicoloured marshmallows?"

"Even better. I'll buy you a whole bag, and some whip cream."

She pretended to think about it.

"Fine."

"Great. See you tomorrow, cocoa." he said getting up and walking back inside. Casey let a smile form on her lips before trying to concentrate on knocking it off.

**XOXO**

"Wakey, wakey…eggs and bakey…"

"Ahhh! De-rek! What are you doing in me and Lizzie's room?" yelled Casey sitting up.

"We have a fun day ahead of us." he said holding up his board.

"How did you get in here anyway?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"I scored an extra key while no one was looking." he said proudly.

"Wow, sounds completely _legal_." she said as she threw the covers back and got out of bed. "I'm going to go take a shower, until then go stuff your face in the buffet."

"I was already down there. They ran out of muffins."

She turned around and held out her palm.

"Here, then eat an imaginary muffin."

"Oh, go take your shower already."

"I will!" she headed for the bathroom.

"If you need any help with the luffa…I got your back." she turned around and glared at him. "Out now!" she pointed at the door.

"We all know that's the opposite of what your thinking." he smirked.

She walked right up to him and whispered in his ear.

"_Oh, my God, you read my mind. I want you to stay…and have wet, naked, crazy sex with me in the shower. I can already picture what use the luffa will do and what all the neighbours will be thinking when they hear you slam me against the wall and the whole resort shakes."_ she smirked and turned around.

_Confident._

**Bold.**

"Were you kidding?" he asked seriously. "If you were, that's so not funny." she closed the bathroom door and locked it. "Casey?"

**XOXO**

After Casey's shower she went and knocked on Derek's door. He arrogantly answered by saying.

"Sorry, we didn't request maid service, but I'll take any other kind of service, you have to offer."

"One more sexist, arrogant comment from you and I will personally find the best place to shove your hockey stick." then she smiled sweetly. He backed off and grabbed his board.

"Alrighty then. Ready to go?"

"Yes, and don't even try and back out of the whole hot chocolate agreement."

"Chill out…mellow…" she glared at him and he just laughed as they left down the hall.

**XOXO**

"Casey…Casey…Casey!"

"What?!?" she yelled.

"Here we are, ready to board, and your still holding that damn cocoa!"

"Well, can you blame me? Its freakin freezing out here!"

"Suck it up Miss. Priss."

He walked over to her and helped her get set up. She was borrowing Edwin's board. He had no choice but to give it to him because Derek threatened to give him a swirley if he didn't oblige.

"Okay so you got you-Casey…give me the hot chocolate." he said holding his hand out.

"No!" she shook her head and pulled the cocoa away from Derek.

"Now…" he said opening and closing his hand.

"No!" she said jumping off her board and running away from him.

"Casey!" he yelled, she kept running. "Ugh!" he leaned down and started unbuckling himself from his board.

When he did he ran in the direction that she went.

"Casey!"

"Go away!"

"Casey! Come back here!"

He ran up and caught her and the two went hurdling down into the snow.

"Ahhh! Burning hot all over my face!" she yelled.

"Can you be a bigger drama queen?" he asked amused looking down at her. "Oh, well looky here, I'm not on the bottom again." he said noticing their positions.

"Well good, I don't want to make you go to Happy town again in the public eye." she said trying to get up but her heavy jacket didn't allow her. She just kind of squirmed around.

"Uh!…uh!…uh!" she said making attempts to get up.

Derek still had that amused look on his face.

"Either get off me or help me up." she said coolly.

"What if I want you to stay where you are?"

"What if I scream bloody murder?"

"You think your going to scream bloody murder now, you wait and see how you'll be screaming it a lot louder when I'm actually dangerous." he said looking down at her.

"It's to late for that…" she said seriously. "Your already dangerous when your around me."

He looked serious now too.

"You're the only person who can make me want to be selfish enough to take what I want."

"It feels good though." he said not a hint of sarcasm or anything in his voice.

"It feels intoxicating."

"Do you want to feel it more often?"

"Yeah." she breathed out.

Derek leaned down slowly and tauntingly and brushed his lips against hers. Not fully connecting them.

"Is it torture?" he asked her.

"Ecscrutiating."

"Good. Welcome to the past 3 years of my life." then he connected their lips, lustful and over-bearing.

**A/N-Hehehe. Lol. Remember if I don't have 4 reviews **_at least_**, I don't write the fic. Lol. That's not to much to ask! Lol.**


	14. Shop! Shop till you drop! Shop!

**Shop! Shop till you drop! Shop!**

Chapter 12

**Last Chapter:**

Derek leaned down slowly and tauntingly and brushed his lips against hers. Not fully connecting them.

"Is it torture?" he asked her.

"Ecscrutiating."

"Good. Welcome to the past 3 years of my life." then he connected their lips, lustful and over-bearing.

**XOXO**

Derek kissed so differently this time than the last. Casey felt everything. She felt his jealousy, sarcasm, insults, and felt another side to him that seemed similiar to: care, joy. excitement and...the complete opposite of guilt.

Contentment.

He was breathing hard and she felt it. It was an odd feeling. Not that there was anything weird about it. But the fact that it was Derek, made her feel odd. He wasn't holding back anything. On the pond, his kisses were erotic. Only erotic. Now they were filled with actualy meaning. She let herself, take what she wanted. What could it really hurt anyway?

Casey let out a surprised gasp as his burning with warmth hand rested on her bare hip that was no longer covered by the coat she was wearing; for it had risen up. It felt like fire. That's when he took the opportunity and slipped his tongue in. It was just as warm as his hand. She had that sensation you get in your stomach when your excited and you just want to scream with glee.

"Excuse me. This isn't the hotel." said a voice. Derek and Casey regretably broke apart before you could say fuck.

It was some random snowbaorder.

"I'm trying to get in at least a few good jumps today, and I don't need you two in the way." he said. He was an australian. You could tell from his accent.

"Oh, sorry." piped Casey as Derek helped her get up.

Derek then grabbed Casey's hand angrily and started walking back up to get their boards before heading back inside.

**XOXO**

The two were walking down that hallway when they saw their parents come walking of their room. They instantly let eachother go.

"Hey kids." said George.

"When me and George come back from the atm downstairs, were all going to the little town for some shopping." said Nora.

"Alright." said Casey trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Oh, Casey...You look a little flushed." said Nora touching her daughters cheek.

Derek tensed up.

"Oh, its just from the cold. I made a faceplant in one of the snow piles." said Casey.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We'll see you in a little while." said Casey walking into her and Lizzie's room.

**XOXO**

Lizzie and Marti were watching TV on one of the beds and Casey went over and crashed on her bed. The only person that she hadn't gotton a Christmas present for was Derek, only because she didn't know what to get him. She sighed deeply, thinking about what she had gotton herself into. Derek and Casey. Derek and Casey and Sexual content. Derek and Casey and Sexual Content...together. Were they S.S.W.B?

_"Step-sibs with benefits. The only time you would ever hear about that was in Crual Intentions."_ Casey thought to herself. Though, nobody had ever kissed her the way that Derek kissed her. Sam and Max always kissed her the exact same way that had always. Bland and boring after awhile. Derek kissed her with what he was feeling at that exact moment. He wanted her to feel what exactly he was feeling always. It made the moment a whole lot better. Was that why every girl wanted to fate him? Because he was a good kisser and incredibly hot? Maybe.

**XOXO**

When they all got to the shopping center they all parted ways. Casey and Lizzie went to buy some extra presents and Derek and Edwin went off to do other things as well. George, Nora and Marti went off aswell.

"So I'm looking for a Christmas present for...Derek." said Casey nervoucly as her and Lizzie walked down the street past shops.

"Oh?" said Lizzie surprised.

"Yeah, I know. But I at least need to get him something nice this year." she said looking around.

"Get him some sports junk."

"Hmm, well there is a shop up here with sports thigns in it." she said pointing.

**XOXO**

When she got in the shop she saw what a huge selection they had of things. The one thing that caught her eye though was the gorgeous black, white and red flamed snowboard that was hanging on the wall.

"Wow." she said looking at it.

"Can I hep, you wid someding?" as the french employee.

"Yes. Wow. How much is that snowboard?"

"Dat particular snowboard, is $625.42."

"Oh wow! That's alot of money." she said.

"No, actually it is quite a bargain. That is a top of the line Burton snowboard signed by Shaun White."

"Oh!" she said. Shaun White was Derek's all time favorite snowboarder. Would it look bad if she decided to buy it for him. "I really like it. Lizzie, it would be the perfect present for Derek." said Casey.

"Are you kidding? You would actually pay that much for Derek?"

"Well, uh...I saved more than that just from Chores, birthdays, and Christmas presents since I was 11."

"And you want to just throw it all away on a present for Derek?" asked Lizzie surprised.

"Yeah. Lizzie come on agree with me. I would be the best sister ever and he wouldn't have a reason to be mean to me anymore." she said putting on an act.

"That's true." 

Casey pleaded with her eyes.

"Okay. Go ahead." said Lizzie.

"Awe, thanks Liz." she said hugging her sister. "I'll take it." she said giving the man her bank card.

"Alright." he took it carefully down from the wall. He went behind the counter and started boxing it up with bubble wrap. When he was done with everything he gave her, her card back.

"Have a nice day." he said cheerfully.

"You two." she said and her and Lizzie left the shop.

Casey called up her mom and told her that the two were going back to the hotel since they were done shopping. When they were back, Casey hid the present in the closet so he wouldn't be able to find it.

**XOXO**

"So I was thinking about getting...Casey a present...for Christmas." said Derek awkwardly to Edwin.

"Are you serious?" asked Edwin shocked.

"Yeah. You know...it can count as the one ultimate nice thing I do for Casey ever." he said. "I just don't know what to get a girl like Casey."

"How about jewlery? All girls like jewlery."

"Hey. that's not a bad idea." he said. They were walking past an old antique shop when Derek noticed an awesome old hockey puck in the window. He led himself in and Edwin followed.

"Wow. That's so cool." he said picking up the puck. "Ed, buy me this puck as a Chrismtas present." he said throwing the puck over to Edwin. He sighed and the two made their way up to the old lady at the cash register.

"Bonjour." she said.

"Hey." said Derek carelessly.

She rang the puck up and as Derek's eyes were wandering, he noticed a gorgeous sparkling thing in the showcase right below the cash register.

"Ohh, what's that?" he asked pointing at it.

She opened the case and pulled out a gorgeous old charm bracelet. On it was a Christmas tree, a star, angel, candy cane, and stocking.

"Dis is a real diamond here at de top." she said pointing to a star on top of the christmas tree. "It is a sterling silver, bracelet. I've had it for awhile." she said.

"How much?" he asked taking the bracelet from her palm.

"Since it is Christmas, I vill give it to you for $550. Dat's a bargain. It's an antique bracelet from the 60's." she said.

Derek looked at Edwin.

"Okay...I'll take it." he said pulling out his wallet.

"Derek, what are you doing?" asked Edwin.

"I'm buying it for Casey. It's jewlery." he said giving the girl his bank card.

"Yeah, exactly. Since when do you spend that much money on Casey?" he asked shocked.

Derek didn't really understand why he was spending so much money on her but he knew he wanted to do it. Was it just because of their attraction for eachother? Or the fact that it could be symbolizing that he did want to make her happy.

"Like I said Ed, it's the one nice thing I will do for Case." he didn't want to give away all that he and Casey kept secret.

"Okay dude." said Ed giving up. Tomorrow would be Christmas Eve and they were all set to go with the whole Santa thing for marti and Derek was all set with Christmas presents.

After the woman put the bracelet in a little box she gave him his card back and they were ready to go.

**XOXO**

They all met back at the resort when they were finished. The family went down to dinner but Casey stayed back so she could just have some time to herself. She heard a knock on the door so she got off her bed and walked over to it. She opened it and guess who was there. It doesn't matter cause I'm gonna tell you anyway.

"Is Lizzie here?" asked Derek.

"No."

"Marti? Anyone?"

"No?" she asked Confused.

"Great." he said grabbing her by the back of the head before kissing her lustfully. He welcomed himself in, never breaking the kiss and she tried holding back a smile as he kicked her door shut.

**A/N-HAHAHA!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Guys, I'm like having this whole Henry Cavill withdrawl, so I was watching Hellraiser while writing this. hehe. lol. Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	15. Admitting It

**Admitting It**

Chapter 13

**Last Chapter:**

"Is Lizzie here?" asked Derek.

"No."

"Marti? Anyone?"

"No?" she asked Confused.

"Great." he said grabbing her by the back of the head before kissing her lustfully. He welcomed himself in, never breaking the kiss and she tried holding back a smile as he kicked her door shut.

**XOXO**

As soon as the door latched shut, Derek made his and Casey's way over to the nearest wall. He shoved her against unpurposely and that shocked her.

"Owe." she said against his lips.

He just smirked against hers and they unconsciously made there way over to the nearest bed. Before it had even crossed her mind Derek was attempting to lay back on the bottom before he completely missed it and fell to the ground taking Casey down with him.

"Right and you call me the klutz." she said looking down at him.

"Well you are most of the time."

"You know what?" she asked.

"What?" he still had his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I'm hungry." she said getting up.

Derek tried pulling her down but she was already up and walking away from him.

"You want to order room service?" he asked getting up.

"Derek..." she said sighing loudly and turning around to face him.

"...yeah?" he asked curious.

" What are we?"

"We are…humans?" he asked obviously.

"No? Really?" she asked sarcastically. "No, what are…we? What is this? You are Derek. I am Casey. Derek equals retarded. Casey equals n-"

He cut her off.

"Prude."

"Take that back, Now!" she said getting in his face.

He looked down at her his eyes dark. So dark.

"No." he said.

They kissed passionately before breaking off.

"Damnit!" she said. "Derek, what about Sebastian?" she asked.

"What about him?"

"Where does he fit into all this?" she asked.

"He's our cover up."

"Oh, and why is that, we need a cover Derek?"

He looked at her annoyed.

"Casey, why do you need to rationalize everything? Did you ever think that maybe, this is just right and you don't need an answer for what's going on here? So what if your mom married my dad. Were not related. Were just 2 teenagers forced to live in the same house together."

She sighed and looked at him.

"Yeah, I know." she said giving up.

"Can't we just go with the flow?" he asked snaking his arms around her waist pulling her closer. "Cause I am way done with trying to find an explanation for what we've been doing. I just want to stop and rest."

She smiled up at him before leaning in slowly and kissing him on the side of the cheek. She kept kissing him until she reached his ear and softly spoke in his ear.

"So…something sugary…or salty?" she asked. He smirked.

**XOXO**

Casey laid in bed that night thinking about the earlier occurrences. Every time she thought of anything in her head, his picture would appear. But this time it didn't pop when she thought of the bad things in her life. If he was in any of those images…they were of him there trying to make the problem better. Why now? It didn't matter because just at that moment, Casey realised something. Something very important in her life.

She was in love for the first time.

**XOXO**

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" asked Edwin looking over at Derek squinting because he still had his light on.

"Nothing." he said throwing a pillow at him. "I'm just thinking. Nothing you would understand."

"Oh yeah, try me." he said challenging him.

"No." he said giving him a stern look he must have picked up from Casey.

"Well at least turn off your light." he said rolling back over and covering his face from the brightness.

Derek turned off his light, but still had his cell phone light on.

**XOXO**

Vibrate

Casey picked up her cell phone which was on the bedside table and smiled.

**1 New Message**

"_I need 2 take u somewhere. meet me in the hall at 11:50pm."_

Casey smiled and quietly got out of bed and went to get ready.

_**To be Continued**_

**A/N-I'm so very sorry for the short chapter, dolls. I promise that the next chapter will be longer than all of the other chapters I'm written. I just needed to space out this from the next thing coming. REVIEW TIME!!!!**


	16. The Pond

Hey Guys!- So after searching, I found the perfect picture of the lake that Derek and Casey went to. Now you can finally get a visual representation. So since this stupid A/N won't let me post the url on this page. You can see the pond on my profile page. So get to it and tell me what you think.


	17. A Dasey, Daisy, or both?

**A Dasey, Daisy, or both?**

Chapter 14

**Previously:**

Vibrate

Casey picked up her cell phone which was on the bedside table and smiled.

**1 New Message**

"_I need 2 take u somewhere. meet me in the hall at 11:50pm."_

Casey smiled and quietly got out of bed and went to get ready.

**XOXO**

She ran over to her suitcase and changed into a pair of jeans trying not to wake Lizzie up. She threw on a sweater then put her coat on after putting on a pair of Uggs that she bought especially for the trip. Then grabbed her cell phone.

She sighed deeply.

"Well, here it goes." she said before making her way out into the hall.

**XOXO**

"Nice of you to join me." he said holding his hands out.

"Yeah, well…your lucky I couldn't sleep anyhow." she said looking away awkwardly.

They started walking down the hallway absentmindedly.

"Derek…where exactly are we going?" she asked him.

"I need to show you something." he grabbed her hand whether she liked it or not and he pulled her along. Whether he started dragging her or not, he just needed to show her.

"Uh! Derek…my arm is about to be pulled out of the socket in any given moment!" she yelled as he pulled her along.

"Well than walk faster!" he said as they walked outside and she finally was able to catch up to half as fast as him.

It was snowing lightly and it really set the mood of what he was about to show her.

**XOXO**

It was about the same distance the pond was; that they first went to.

"Close your eyes." he said turning around and looking at her as they stopped walking.

"Wh…why?" she asked nervously.

He laughed lightly.

"Just close your eyes."

She sighed and then did so.

He pulled her along by the hand, and then stopped again once more. This time right in front of a huge tree branch.

"Open your eyes." he said she did so and looked at him. "Prepare to be amazed." then he pushed over the branch and right in front of her was the most beautiful snow covered bridge. The bridge was atop a gorgeous ,glimmering in the moonlight, stream.

"Oh…my…God!" she said as she stepped in front of the branch and got a better look of her surroundings.

He smiled in pride.

"Derek…Derek…" she said trying to grab him, but failed to because she was still memorized by the view. "How…when…did you find this place?" she asked looking up at the gorgeous stars.

"I asked the hotel manager if their were any romantic places to go around here, and he recommended this place." he said looking around like her but never moving his feet.

She turned around and looked at him.

"When did _you _start coming to romantic places?" she asked doubting his reply.

"The first time I actually had someone to share it with." he said.

"Awe…Derek." she said as she put on her cry baby face and went over to hug him. He tried pulling away.

"Awe, Casey. Please don't make this all gooey." he said trying to cut her some slack but get away from the very awkward situation at hand.

As soon as she calmed down he grabbed her hand and led her onto the bridge.

They leaned up against the side and looked around.

Then they looked in each others eyes.

"Derek….I think this is the sweetest thing that you've ever done." she looked down at the streaming water. She didn't understand how it wasn't frozen, but it didn't matter. It was perfect.

"No…I think I could do better." he said. She looked at him confusedly. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out the little velvet box.

Her Christmas gift.

He held it up and she looked down at the box, then up into his eyes. Her eyes were glassy.

He then slowly lifted the box open and there, clear in view was her gorgeous charm bracelet. Gleaming more than it had when he had first bought it for her.

She looked back down at it and traced the outline of it with her finger tip. She closed the box and turned her head away lightly crying.

"Hey, wh…why are you crying? Don't cry…Casey…" he said softly trying to get her to turn her head so that he could look at her face again.

"Derek, I can't take a gift like that. Not to mention its from you. Please take it back. I don't need it. Take it back." she said taking a step away from him. He caught her by the wrist and pulled her back to him gently.

"Listen to me. Listen to me, good. I bought this present for you. This is a sorry gift. An admiration gift. A Christmas gift. A gift from me symbolizing that I actually vare about you Case. I've never cared about anybody as much as I care about you. This is way to nicey nice for me, but I don't care." he said never losing their focus.

"Why?" she asked quietly.

"Because…it makes you happy." he said his voice cracking as he looked down out of embarrassment.

"Oh, Derek." she said wrapping her arms around him. She held onto him so tightly it would have harmed anybody else but not him, because he was hanging onto her just as tightly.

She then whispered something in his ear that he didn't quite catch until a few seconds later.

"_I love you."_

He held onto her even tighter if possible and whispered the same thing back into her ear. Something that he truly meant and something that he wanted to admit for so long, but didn't have the courage to do so until now.

"_I love you, too."_

She leaned up and kissed him soundly on the lips. They broke apart and Derek then placed the bracelet on her left wrist.

"I have something to show you too." she whispered onto his lips when she gave him another kiss, which gave him a hot chill. Her eyes got happily bright and intriguing as she held onto his hands and started backing up.

"Well, then let's go." he said playfully chasing after her. She let go of him and starting running and laughing.

**XOXO**

"Okay, be quiet, because Lizzie's sleeping." Casey said as she unlocked the hotel door quietly. She let herself and Derek in the room and turned on the ;far away from Lizzie; bathroom light. She waved for him to come where she was and he did so. The closet was right next to the bathroom and she slowly started opening the door.

"Okay, so it may not be as nice as a gift, that you got me…but I tried. So cut me some slack."

"A gift? For me? Awe, you shouldn't have." he said teasingly.

She slid the closet door open more, and slowly pulled out his present. The autographed snowboard.

"Here. I hope you like it." she said handing it to him.

"Oh my God!" he said astonished taking the board from her hands and inspecting it detail by detail. "It's…It's…It's autographed!" he said excitedly. "By Shaun White? Oh My god, Casey I like…owe you my soul."

She smiled enjoying the fact she he really seemed to love his present.

"So I did good?" she asked smiling.

"You did the best." he said hugging her with one arm tightly. "So…does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?" he asked awkwardly not making eye contact. It was like he was nervous for the first time in the whole relationship category.

"Whoa! Ha, was that Mr. Venturi…being shy?" she asked amused.

"Please don't do this to me Casey. Just answer the question." he said looking for some sympathy.

"I don't know…I have to think this over." she said pretending to think as she kept tapping her chin and looked up in the air. Then she answered.

"Absolutely yes." They both smiled in unison and then kissed each other lightly. "Well, I would love to stay up and watch you make out with your new board all night, but I'm actually very tired. So I'm going to bed and I'll see you in the morning." she said kissing him again.

"What? But we just got together!" he said whining.

She yawned big then.

"Well, maybe if you hadn't taken away my hot chocolate earlier, I would be awake." she said laughing.

"Okay. I guess I'll see you in the morning." he said backing up and opening the door. "Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite."

"Derek, the only bug in my bed that would be biting me is you." she said holding the door open.

"Ooh! Is that an insult or a promise?" he asked seductively.

"Get out, freak." she said laughing as she shut the door.

**XOXO**

Casey was laying in her bed playing with her new present.

"_It must have cost a fortune."_ she said to herself. "_Derek…Derek…Oh my God! I'm dating my step-brother. Ooh. I should have people calling me bad ass McDonald…Wow…I so need a life."_

She then closed her eyes and soon fell into a peaceful slumber.

**XOXO**

Casey woke up late that morning. It was Christmas Eve. She was on vacation. It was the first morning of the trip that she could just sleep all day because she had no plans until later that evening with her family. She stretched and yawned but did not get out of bed.

Even Lizzie was still in her bed. Yeah, okay so what if she was still up and watching the Discovery channel, but she was still in bed.

"Morning, sunshine." said Lizzie as she looked over at Casey.

"Morning." she said back, yawning out her word. Casey rolled on her side towards the window and looked out to a beautiful mountain view and falling snow. Falling snow made the trip that much better. Then she felt her eyelids start to droop close as she kept staring out the window until sleep had taken its toll on her.

There was a knock on the door about a half hour later. It woke Casey up sadly.

"Lizzie!" she said drowsily. "Lizzie! There's someone at the door!" But then she heard that the shower water was running. "Ugh!" she said as she got out of bed and walked tiredly to the door.

She opened it and their was a bellhop at her door. He was holding a bouquet of yellow roses.

"Here you are." he said holding the bouquet out to her.

"Um…thanks." she said taking them from him. She shut the door and looked at the flowers.

_To Casey,_

"_You are as beau, as this Rose."_

_Love, Sebastian_

Awe. Sebastian. The guy never had a shot. Oh well.

Casey smiled and got a glass from the kitchen and put the roses in some water. She put it on the counter. Yeah, he was sweet. He was a nice guy. Good looking. Sweet. Funny. But he wasn't Derek Venturi.

She went and crawled back into her bed, and fell back asleep. No way was she gonna go obsess about some yellow roses that you would give to your grandma like in The Perfect Man. But it was more of the fact that no one could outshine Derek's Charm bracelet. It was basically impossible. It _was _impossible. She needed to talk to Sebastian and say that it wouldn't work out before he ended up proposing to her.

**XOXO**

Casey woke up again at 4 in the afternoon and jumped in the shower. After not eating anything all day, she was starving. It was a good thing that it was dinner time and the family was going out to eat. Casey got out of the shower wearing a towel on top of her head and in a pair of jeans, a shirt and a zip up sweater.

"I wish somebody would get me flowers." said Lizzie smelling Casey's bouquet.

"Awe, Liz. In a few years, you'll have a boyfriend who really loves you and he'll get you flowers. I'm sure of it."

"I'm 14 Casey." Lizzie looked at her. "Oh and wait, does this mean your dating Sebastian?"

"What? No way!" she said going to put her shoes on.

"Well, you stayed up all night texting on your phone. I heard you. Then you snuck out but I didn't say anything."

Casey froze for a minute.

"Oh…well what about after that?"

"I fell asleep about 5 minutes after you left then woke up at 10am."

Casey exhaled nervously.

"So who did you sneak out with, if it wasn't Sebastian?" Lizzie asked.

Casey had to lie or the jig would be up.

"No, it was Sebastian. Were just…not dating." Lizzie didn't look doubtful, which was a good sign. "I don't see the point in dating a guy from France, if I wouldn't ever get to see him. I mean I'm from Canada and he's from here. Two completely different continents."

"Awe. That's to bad. He's way cuter than Scott ever was."

"Woo, go Lizzie." said Casey laughing.

"Besides whatever happened to that kid that used to like you…uh…Jamie!"

"Oh…he…has a girlfriend." Lizzie tried looking like she was busy with something as she lost eye contact with Casey.

"Awe, Liz. I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"No, it's okay. He wasn't my type anyway." she looked back at Casey.

"What's your type?" Casey asked curious as she got up and headed for the mirror and counter next to the bathroom.

"Uh…well. I don't want to sound gross but…someone with looks like Edwin. Talent like Derek…and the friendliness of…a puppy."

"Wow. Sounds like you really like your step-brothers." Casey laughed as she started blow drying her hair.

"What? No way! Edwin is…Edwin."

"Yeah. Okay. Sure. Whatever." Casey couldn't help but smile, about how cute it was. Lizzie was crushing on Edwin.

"Casey! Stop!" Lizzie covered her ears.

Casey continued fixing her hair.

**XOXO**

"Casey! Casey! Guess what! Santa's coming tonight! Daddy and Nora said that Santa could find you anywhere in the world, no matter where you are." Marti said running up to Casey in the hallway.

"That's right, Marti." Casey hugged her when they finally got to the same place.

"Only Derek said that Santa's sleigh was going to get shot down because he didn't pay his gas bill."

"Derek!" said Casey shocked as she looked up at him. He just laughed. "It's okay Marti. Derek's only saying that because he knows that he got put on the naughty list again this year."

"Come on everyone. Dinner time." said Nora as her and George started walking down the hallway with the rest of the kids. Casey and Derek purposely stayed behind and when no one was looking they entwined their fingers, once again not making eye contact because both were still awkward about it.

When they got into the public eye they let go of each other and went back to being annoyed with each other step-brother and step-sister.

Lame.-In other words.

They found a table in the restaurant.

"Bonjour. I am Bridgette, I vill be your waitress vor dis evening. Vill you be having de buffet or vould you like some menus?" she asked. She was a pretty brunette. Nice smile but totally not Derek's type, so Casey wasn't worried. Then again…brown hair, pearly whites, friendly, and French. Something that her pal Sebastian might be interested in.

"_Hmmm…"_ Casey thought.

"Buffet." everyone agreed on and when they were all up there, they separated and went and got what they wanted.

Derek and Casey ran into each other in the salad section. Surprise there!

"Santa came early for you so you don't have to worry about him getting show down." said Derek dishing out some Caesar salad, trying not to look obvious that he was talking to Casey without arguing.

"True. But he didn't come for Marti yet, and she's the one that matters." Casey grabbed a bun for her spaghetti.

"Okay. Okay." he said reaching over and throwing on about a billion croutons. "But it was funny. You have to admit it was funny."

"You are a major freak, you know that." Casey said laughing at him.

"Yeah, but you love me anyway." they looked at each other.

"Yeah, but not in public." she said nodding her head behind Derek's shoulder, acknowledging her mother standing only a row of food away.

"How about you love me tonight?" he asked. Again with the suggestive eyebrows.

"Your lucky, I'm in a cheerful mood. I found a way to get Sebastian out of the picture."

"You still haven't taken care of him yet?" he asked annoyed and irritated.

"Derek, what do you want me to do. He's sweet and I have n reason to be mean to him. He even sent me flowers."

"Flowers? He got you flowers?"

"Roses."

"Roses?"

"Derek, relax. Their yellow."

"Yellow? Who gets somebody yellow roses, except for your sick grandmother?"

"See? Now would you please calm down. I'm going to try and set him up with our waitress."

"Nice. And why her?" he asked confused.

"Trust me. She's his type."

"Alright. Whatever. As long as he doesn't think that you and him have a little something, something going." They started heading back to their table.

"Good." Casey smiled in delight.

**XOXO**

**Knock Knock**

Casey jumped off her bed and went and answered the door. Family went out for ice cream while Casey stayed behind because she knew Derek would be over soon enough and he was. She opened it and their he was. Derek was leaning up against the side of the wall holding a bouquet of multicoloured daisies and a halo hat of them on his head.

He held out a little wrapped up present in his left hand as he slowly walked into the room.

"What's this?" she asked unwrapping it. He didn't say anything. "A Blondie CD?" she asked humour in her eyes.

"What can I say? When I think about you, I touch myself." he said smiling as he handed her the flowers and this time she kicked the door shut.

**A/n- Haha, see I told you that I would make it longer. Now review!!! I wrote a lot for you!!!!** **NOW GO SEE THE NEW CHAPTER PICS ON MY PROFILE PAGE!!!! WOOOOOO!!!!!**


	18. Free

**Free**

Chapter 15

**Previously:**

He held out a little wrapped up present in his left hand as he slowly walked into the room.

"What's this?" she asked unwrapping it. He didn't say anything. "A Blondie CD?" she asked humour in her eyes.

"What can I say? When I think about you, I touch myself." he said smiling as he handed her the flowers and this time she kicked the door shut.

**XOXO**

Casey kissed him passionately as the door latched behind them. She stopped and looked up at him.

"Do you want to do the honours and remove the yellow ones?" she asked a smile playing on her lips.

"Awe, I thought you'd never ask." he said desperately letting her go and handing her the flowers but leaving the halo on his head. He picked up the yellow flowers in the glass and held them up.

"You know Derek, it would be a waste for beautiful flowers to just be thrown away." said Casey, looking at him.

"Fine." he said setting them back down. "Let's give them to that waitress that you were talking about." he said picking up the telephone and dialling something. She looked at him confusedly. "Hey, I'd like two strawberry milkshakes up here pronto. I'm in room 4." then he hung up.

Once he hung up he walked back over to Casey and placed the halo of flowers on her head.

"Thank you." she said kissing him on the cheek.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked her.

"Well, I was watching some random French show that seemed interesting."

"Cool." he said jumping on Casey's bed which was on the other side of the room.

She went and got another glass for her new flowers and put the halo next to them. She went and crawled onto the bed slowly and crashed down right next to Derek.

"Wow, this is really…stupid." he said turning the channel.

"Well, what do you expect? I can understand it but then again I took the class!" she said smiling playfully.

"Well, how was I supposed to know that French would actually matter?" he said turning the channel again.

"Well, we do live in Canada where there are a quiet amount of French people and you even know a few."

"Whatever." said Derek turning it again.

"Relax. So is one of those strawberry milkshakes for me?" she asked innocently as she heard a knock on the door.

"Well, I was gonna…" she gave him 'The Look'. "Of course!" he said cheekily, getting up to go and answer the door.

He opened it and their was a dude standing out there with their two milkshakes.

"Bonjour." he said.

"Bonjour, Derek repeated back to him. He grabbed the milkshakes and went and sat them on the counter. "Hey, while you're here, can you bring these down to a waitress named Bridgette? But don't tell her what room they came from alright?" he handed him the flowers.

"Oui."

Then Derek closed the door on him.

He took out his cell phone from his pocket and through it over to Casey it landed next to her and she looked up at him unsure.

"Call him now." he said.

She sighed but took the phone in her hand anyway.

"Thanks, but I'll use my phone." she said throwing it back to him.

She sighed and dialled his number.

"Bonjour, Sebastian. C'est Casey, j'ai aimé les roses vous m'avez envoyé, mais nous avons à parler. Est-ce que ça vous ennuierait venir par le recours plus tard sur?" she smiled."Approuver alors, je vous verrai alors ! Au revoir !" she hung up.

Derek looked at her like she was insane.

"How many years of French did you take again? And why do you talk to him in French on the phone and now so much when your actually with him?" he asked.

She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"They were really strict at my old school. Not to mention, I didn't have the most exciting life back then, so study time was more serious than now and I don't want to confuse him with my English on the phone so I only do it when were face to face where he can actually make out the words.

"You talk to him like a retard." he smirked.

"I do not!" she stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes, you do." he sang.

"Yeah, well I-you-ugh!" she threw a pillow at him instead.

**XOXO**

"Hey, Sebastian." said Casey meeting him in the lodge.

"Bonjour, Casey." he said kissing her on each cheek as they made contact.

They both sat down.

"Listen, okay. I kind of…met somebody else, that…I like very much." she said carefully and she saw his face drop a little bit. "And, I know how cliché, this sounds but, you're a really nice and sweet guy. Your so great at snowboarding and you're a supportive brother to your little sister. I just…don't think that…this is really going to work out."

He looked down.

"Oh. Did I do sumving vrong?" he asked innocently.

"No! No! You didn't do anything wrong, it was all me. I fell in love with somebody else."

"Vell, I understand. Eef I can be honest vith you too, Casey, I vould like to tell you someving as vell."

"Yeah, anything."

"I kind of…vell, I zike somevody too, she vactuall vorks ere." he said looking around. "There she iz." he said pointing to the waitress that Derek and Casey thought was a perfect match for Sebastian.

Casey smiled and knew she had done good.

"Well, you go over there and you talk to her now Sebastian." he said as he watched her smell some yellow roses.

He looked at Casey and smiled. ""Doze, da roses?" he asked with a warm smile.

"Sorry." she said innocently. He stood up. "Her names Bridgette by the way." she said looking at him kindly.

"Merci." he said looking at her once more before making his way over.

She was glad for two reasons. She had finally taken care of the Sebastian situation without hurting him and making her look like the bad guy and she was free to be with Derek…well still in secrecy but she was still with him.

**XOXO**

"Hello Marti." said Casey as she ran into the family coming back from ice cream as she was leaving the lodge.

"Casey! We got you an ice cream cone, but you have to eat it fast so we can all go to bed and Santa can come and leave lots of presents!" said Marti.

"Thanks, Marti." Casey replied taking it from Marti's little hands.

"Hey sweetie." said Nora.

"Hi, mom. So anyway, I'm gonna head off to bed, so I'll see you guys tomorrow morning." Casey said finally getting to her room.

"Goodnight." they all said in unison.

"Yeah, me too. Goodnight everyone." said Lizzie and her and Casey went into there room for the night.

**A/N- I AM OPEN FOR BETA REQUESTS!!!!!**

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry this chapter is so lame. I can honestly tell you that I am so tired and delusional from the lack of sleep and me time I've been getting. With the school musical being on March 7-9, its been non-stop rehearsal including today, Saturday March 1, 2008 9am-6pm. My weeks are getting hectic. All week I got up at 6:15 am-go to school till 3:00, go to rehearsal at 3:50 stay there till 7:30pm and go home and take a shower and stuff like that. Its so tiring and all Mon-Thurs of next week I have to do that same thing except go to rehearsal at 4:00 pm and stay there till about 9:00pm then final show on Fri, Sat and Sun then I'm done. Hallelujah. Lol. So as you see it's incredibly hard to write, so I'm so sorry if this chapter isn't what you expected and isn't as good as you thought it would be, but I'm really trying here guys. Soon enough, I'll be putting up story after story. So REVIEW TIME!!!**


	19. An Extreme Dasey Christmas

**An Extreme Dasey Christmas**

Chapter 16

**Last Chapter:**

"No! No! You didn't do anything wrong, it was all me. I fell in love with somebody else."

"Vell, I understand. Eef I can be honest vith you too, Casey, I vould like to tell you someving as vell."

"Yeah, anything."

"I kind of…vell, I zike somevody too, she vactuall vorks ere." he said looking around.

"There she iz." he said pointing to the waitress that Derek and Casey thought was a perfect match for Sebastian.

Casey smiled and knew she had done good.

**XOXO**

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" said Casey as her and Lizzie walked into Nora and George's room. Edwin had answered the door and Marti was bouncing up and down waiting to start opening presents. Although they didn't have a real Christmas tree, George had gone out and bought a miniature fake one then they had decorated with mini candy canes and put little bows all over.

Derek wasn't there yet. "_Sleepy head, you'd think he'd have bedsores by now."_ Casey thought.

"Casey! Casey! Look what Santa brought me!" said Marti grabbing a little art set that had more than enough art supplies in.

"Whoa. My art kid when I was your age, was never that big." said Casey looking at it.

"That's cause Santa loves _me_!" Marti said running off with the set. There was a light knock on the door.

Casey laughed at Marti run off and turned around and went and answered the door.

"Morning Derek." she said quietly.

"Casey, I need caffeine." he said walking into the room.

"Oh, come on Derek, its already 7:30 in Canada." she said laughing as she closed the door.

"Derek, we made coffee." said Nora. He basically ran over to the coffee pot. "Okay guys present time." said Nora. "But remember, we had to keep it limited this year because we can't hall anything and everything back on the plane with us, so we tried to get what you liked kids." They all nodded in agreement. "Okay Dig in!"

Everyone grabbed there presents as fast as they could. Casey took her time and watched as other people opened the gifts she gave them. She needed to know if they liked what they got and it was perfect because they all had.

In the end Casey and Derek had both gotten new macbooks and gift cards and some money. Casey tried saying that the laptops were too much money but Nora and George told her not to worry about it, and she was hesitant but happy.

"So did everybody have a great Christmas?" asked George standing up.

"Yes!" they all said together.

"Great! Now lets go get some Christmas breakfast!" he said happily as the family all got up and got ready.

**XOXO**

There was a knock on Casey's door and she quickly threw her hair up in a messy bun and went and answered it so they wouldn't have to wait.

"Look what I found?" said Derek smiling flirtatiously as he let a mistletoe swing back and forth in his hands.

"Shhh, Lizzie's watching TV." she said quietly.

"Fine, then you come out here." he said grabbing her hand and pulling her out.

When the door latched he snaked his arms around her waist.

"Thanks, now I'm locked out of my room." He looked like he didn't care.

"So, since this is our last night here, I was thinking…we could…"

"Derek! No!" she said hitting him playfully.

"I was gonna say, go out to dinner but whatever."

"Derek, it's Christmas, how many restaurants do you think will really be open?" she asked looking up at him.

"Who said anything about a restaurant?" he asked tauntingly. He smirked at her and let her go as he started walking away. "Be ready at 6!"

Casey smiled to herself but she was still locked out…

**XOXO**

"I'm so glad that they didn't close the snow lodge." said Casey as her and Lizzie were sitting there drinking their addiction.

"Casey can I ask you something?" Lizzie asked putting down her hot chocolate.

"Sure, Liz."

"Okay, is…there something going on between you…and Derek?"

Casey almost spit her cocoa in Lizzie's face. She started choking on it, then coughing came a second later.

"Wh-what? Derek and I?" she asked.

"Yes. And before you deny the fact that you and him don't spend every night together while the family's out, I want you to know that I won't say anything." she sipped her cocoa.

Casey sighed and set hers down.

"When did you get so smart?"

"It's always been there." her and Casey chuckled lightly. "So how long?"

"The day before we for here."

"Oh, well me and Edwin thought that it was way before then."

"You and Edwin? Edwin knows too?" asked Casey frantically.

Lizzie nodded.

"Oh! Well, what if he says something? I cannot go through this right now." said Casey freaking out.

"Casey don't worry, we didn't say anything and we won't. You're my sister and I want you to be happy and as weird as this is, Derek's my step-brother and I want him to be happy too…with my sister. My sister and my step-brother…together."

"Don't even try to understand it Liz. Derek and I, still don't." Lizzie smiled. "And Thanks, your the best sister, Lizzie."

"You too." then they shared a McDonald moment and hugged.

**XOXO**

"Wow, you look…gorgeous." Derek complimented Casey as he met her at her door. She was wearing an adorable red cocktail dress with a black bow wrap tied around it and black peep toe heels.

"Me? Look at you." she kissed him lightly on the lips. "I don't think I've seen you look so studly before?" she looked up at him with curious eyes. He was wearing a white button up long sleeve shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, washed out jeans and some black dressy shoes.

"Am I too dressy?" she asked insecure as she turned to go back and change.

"If you change that dress, I swear I will find it and sew it on you." he said grabbing her hand and pulling her along. She just laughed and squeezed it.

**XOXO**

"Can I open my eyes now? This blindfold is completely pointless. It would have been better with the snowy bridge escapade."

"Relax, were almost there." They kept walking and after what felt like tons of stairs they were there.

"Okay, it's time." he said. He kissed her lightly on the lips for a few seconds before untying the blindfold.

Casey slowly opened her eyes and almost lost her balance from ankle weakness. The most cliché thing ever…but the most romantic thing too. The perfect candlelit dinner that was always in movies, that Casey didn't understand why everyone swooned over. It was right in front of her. It was for _her._

She started silently crying.

"Casey! No, I didn't mean to make you cry. Don't please. Don't cry." he said hugging her.

"Derek, I love it." she choked out. "Really I do. It's just too, perfect."

"Almost like you?" he asked sincerely. She only held onto him tighter. "Now please, join me for this special occasion. I payed for special service tonight." The candlelit table was right in front of 2 double doors that were wide open for the view of the town and mountains below. It was so beautiful.

He led her over to the table.

"Derek, this is way too much."

"It's Christmas and I've never been this caring and imaginative for a girl before so please humour me."

He sat down and looked at her.

"Why me? Why…your step-sister?" she wiped some tears away.

"Why? "Because I love you. Because you rubbed off on me, and this is the way I am now. This is who I want to be…if it means having you." he wiped a tear that was rolling down her cheek. Derek was a different person at that point in time. Anybody could see it. He actually cared about someone other than himself. It was so un-like him but for the better. He was still her casual-annoying at times-smartass, self-centered, stepbrother, but Casey saw him as the most interesting person she had ever met and that worked for her.

"Derek this is the 1st time, I've ever admitted this but…I think…I think I've always loved you."

**A/N- Haha, well thank God, for this Sunday or I wouldn't have been able to write another chapter and included pictures for you wonderful people. Most of you are going to kill me for this but…I think the story is complete. What better way can I end this? I can't. ****L**** I'm so sad now. But don't worry because every time I end 1 story, I always start another one. KEEP READING!!! SO GO CHECK OUT MY PROFILE!!!! And review…unless you enjoy getting tortured…MUHAHA…MUHAHA…MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!** **NEW PICS!!! WOOOO!!!!**

**P.S-My school musical is Annie.**


	20. AN

**A/N- Trailer for An Extreme Dasey Christmas is now up on Youtube. I think it's the best trailer I've made so far so favorite it! Love you.**


End file.
